Worth Dying For, Worth Living For
by Col98
Summary: A long running fic here on GK, it's like the 5th one to be posted, but anyway I added a 10th CHAPTER and LAST chapter.
1. A time to move

Author's Notes: Ok, so after a 3 year hiatus on writing here at I've decided to try my luck with you guys one more time. My writing

sucked back then but now I've dramatically improved… hopefulleh…

Oh yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ginban Kaleidoscope™ and any of its characters. I'm not going to take too much of your time writing a really

long disclaimer because everybody knows the general idea about disclaimers.

Oh yeah this fanfic is based on the Animax dubbed Ginban so… there might be some changes in the way they talk.

One last thing:

I FELL IN LOVE WITH THIS ANIME!! GINBAN KALEIDOSCOPE FTW!!

- - -

Tazusa Sakurano…

Pete Pamps…

Who would have known that inhabiting the body of a young girl would cause you to fall in love with her? The clouds above them spired as he slowly ascended to heaven. Tazusa looked up at him with her eyes a promise.

Pete smiled down on her as heaven's light broke through the clouds behind him. He ascended higher and higher, watching as she shrank from his sight. He descended above the clouds and he could see her no more.

Pete Pamps turned around and there he realized that his time on earth was over. He appeared standing on the stairway to heaven's gate. 'Oh well, I guess I have to go now. There's no use trying to go back with her, it was a nice run.'

He took a step forward, climbing the stairway to his destined path. Every step that he took hurted him inside as he remembered the time he shared with Tazusa… the tomatoes, the damned tomatoes.

He raised his head and there he saw heaven's gates, awaiting him. He took a deep breath and he stepped forward. Now it's time, to face eternal happiness with our Lord… he accepted it fully now, he made a run for it. Bump! Pete suddenly jumps back while rubbing the tip of his forehead with his fingers.

'Wot happened?' he shouted.

He waited for an answer and it soon came, 'Oh hey there Pete, it's nice to see that you kept your promise of coming back in a hundred days.'

'Well of course… God?'

'Yep, this is me…' Pete realized that for some reason God sounded different. As if, his voice sounded troubled.

'Er… is somethin' the matter?'

'Apparently yes. You see, we kinda have a situation up here that… sigh… I'm going to have to send you back.'

'What?' Pete leapt back, his heart sank then it arose back because of the thought of her. 'But, why?'

He heard God sigh again. 'I'll, just send Gabriel to explain everything to you… have a nice day Pete.'

'Hey God? God? GOD!!!! ' Pete shouted as he kneeled down before the gate. He wasn't actually crying, he was just trying to look emo.

'Can you please stop shouting? I hate noises.'

The gates opened as a white haired man steps out of heaven. He made eye contact with Pete then he grinned. 'Hey there.'

- - -

She awoke slowly. The sun's rays pierce through the blinds in her room. She rolls off her bed and she opens the nearby window. She looks up and she sees a bird perched atop a tree, singing its heart away. And as she looks around a corner she smiles at the sight of squirrel burying its stash of nuts on the ground.

'Was it all a dream?' Tazusa Sakurano, a 16-year old Japanese figure skater known for her sharp tongue says to herself. She is on bad terms with the media and the public because of her attitude and string of bad luck in competition. But everything changed when he came along 'But then again he's gone now, get over it.'

For some reason she remained staring out the window. As if she's waiting for an answer, actually she's waiting for Pete to say something like, 'No, it wasn't a dream I'm still here.' But the answer never came. She sighed.

- - -

'Ok class…' the sister up front says as she begins her lessons. She begins writing some things on the blackboard as everybody else in the room listens to her. Tazusa appears seated somewhere in the middle of the class with her head down and her hands crossed over her head.

'Ms. Sakurano!'

'Huh? Wha-What?' Tazusa looks up dazed and confused at her teacher.

The teacher/sister whatever you want to call her, pouts at Tazusa. 'Listen, I understand that you've been under a lot of pressure lately, and I understand that you could have been up all night because of your practices… I admire your admiration and patience but can you please try and…'

Tazusa falls back to sleep.

'ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!!!?' Tazusa doesn't reply instead she keeps still. In a while the teacher begins to slowly understand her situation. 'Fine, you can rest for a while but…'

'Hey there!' a knock at the door. 'I came as expected, seriously we Canadians value ourselves with punctuality and this is what we get? C'mon, somebody open the door.' The man behind the door says as he relentlessly pounds on the door with his fist.

Tazusa's ear twitched.

'Oh my! I'm so sorry!' the teacher runs over to the door and she quickly opens it. 'Please come in sir.'

The man behind the door sounded young and he sure looked young. He stepped in and the girls in the class cancel that, everyone in the class looked at him with awe. (I forgot it's an all-girls-school). He bowed down before the Japanese girls before him. 'Nice to meet you all.'

The teacher leads him to the front of the classroom. She steps aside as she introduces him to the class, 'Girls, this is an honored visitor of the school, he's Canadian so be nice to him because he hasn't mastered our language yet. Anyway he's here to endorse his future performance, you see, our visitor right here is a stunt pilot working for…'

_PETE!_ Tazusa couldn't hold it anymore. She could almost cry. She slowly raised her head and as she did she saw the boy's white cargo pants. She looked up some more and she saw his blue shirt, his build looks almost exactly like Pete. She breathes slower as she looks up some more, she looks up with hope. But instead she's met with disappointment.

Because she has just realized that the man before her isn't Pete at all. He's just as tall as him but his looks are completely different. The man before her class is 19 years old, he has a handsome face and he appears emitting an aura of holiness around him. The man's name is Glide Verily and he has red eyes and white hair.

Tazusa couldn't help but stare at him for so long. He looked so much like Pete, but in her heart she knew that she could settle for nobody else but him. She lowered her head again in disillusionment.

'What's wrong Tazusa aren't you happy to see me?'

Her heart stopped.

'Don't worry about it, if you don't want to talk to me now I understand. Just meet me later in the park 'kay?' As he said this everybody in the class appeared shocked and awed. They stared at her with different emotions on their faces. And all of them are thinking the same thing, 'ZOMG! She has a boyfriend!!'

- - -

'Hey Tazusa…' Mika Honjo, Tazusa's quiet best friend asks her as they walk around the school grounds. 'Do you know that guy?'

'No.'

'Then why did he know your name?'

'Uh, hello I'm a world renowned figure skater! What do you think?'

'Oh yeah, but he sounded like he knew you a lot. Are you hiding something from me?'

'What? Of course not!'

'Ok then…' Mika looked down and she twiddled her thumbs. 'Are you going to meet with him then?'

Tazusa hesitated but then she realized that it couldn't possibly be true. 'No, I won't. C'mon Mika, let's go home.'

- - -

'Ok, then… it looks like we're going to have to live here for a while.' Glide says as he drops his bags around him. He sees a yellow couch in the far distance of his new hotel room and he immediately goes for it. He lies back and he sighs. 'Now, how am I going to convince your girlfriend to meet me? I was waiting for her for over an hour! The both of you are lucky that I'm such a patient person.'

'Hey, can you stop calling her my girlfriend? It's kinda embarrassing.' Pete says as he emerges out of Glide's body.

'Let's see…' Glide sits up. 'You spent 100 days with her, you slowly fell in love with her, you kissed her, you know lots of things about her, and as you ascended she said "I love you.", yep, that pretty much classifies her as your girlfriend.'

'Wait! How did you know that?' Pete shouts out.

'I have eyes and ears everywhere.'

'Ewwww…'

'I hate you.'

'XD'

Silence.

'So what do you want to do then?' Pete asked, breaking the silence.

'Listen boy, I know what you're thinking. It's different when you posses the body of a divine being like me, because unlike Tazusa I can read your mind.' Glide stands up and he paces to the nearest phone he sees.

'What… ARE YOU DOING!!?'

'Calling her.'

'Say WHAT!!? Don't do that!! q( )p'

'I can read your mind remember. And you're thinking of the direct approach so… I'm gonna do it.'

- - -

'Ok, dinner's ready!' Yoko says as she brings up tonight's meal at the table. She smiles at Tazusa as she sits next to her coach, Yuji Takashima.

'Wow, this looks delish! ' Tazusa claps her hands together as she looks around the table. But her excitement breaks when she sees some tomatoes on the side dish.

'What's wrong?' Yuji asked.

'Oh nothing.' Tazusa takes some tomatoes, then some roast… _Damnit! Why does everything remind me of him?_

Ring… Ring… Ring…

'Oh the phone, don't worry I'll get it.' Yuji wipes his mouth with a piece of cloth as he goes off to answer the phone. Yoko watches him as he chats with the person on the other side of the line as Tazusa, who appears oblivious to everything at the moment eats alone.

'Oh? Tazusa? It's for you.' He says as he raises the phone to her.

Tazusa stops eating. She then lazily moves over to the phone and she takes it from her coach's grip. 'Hello?'

'Hey Tazusa! It's me!'

Tazusa breaks from her being half asleep. 'Oh… hey Mika.'

'Hi! I just wanted to…' as Mika chatters away Yuji and Yoko (from now on I will address them as the Y sisters! Even though one of them is a guy but whatever) watch her.

'Why does she look so sad?' Yuji asks worryingly.

'I dunno.' shrugged Yoko.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

'The… door… you get it.' Yoko beams at her sister's coach.

Yuji sighs disappointedly. 'Fine.'

- - -

'It's awfully late at night, who's there?' Yuji says as he opens the door.

'Hey, is Ms. Sakurano there?'

'Well, yes but it's really late and…'

'I'm a fan of her; I just wanted to have a talk with her.'

'I'm really sorry, it…'

'Sir.' Glide looks directly at the man's eyes and his heavenly aura kicks in. 'It would just take a few minutes.'

Yuji nods slowly as he lets the angel… er man into his home. Glide looks around the house, admiring the furniture around him. Then he sees in the distance Tazusa, he yells. 'Ah, Ms. Sakurano.'

'It's… it's you…' you could have felt the seriousness in her words but then… 'YUJI WHY DID YOU LET HIM IN!!? HE'S A FREAGIN' STALKER!!!' She runs off later on.

'Tazusa!' the Y sisters scream out.

- - -

'Why did you want to talk to me again? Oh let me guess, you want to somehow use me in your tricks don't you? Well, guess what, I won't do it, because I never fly alone, I only fly with major airlines.' Tazusa says with her arms crossed as she sits on her bed.

'Lies.' Glide takes a sip of his tea.

'What do you mean?'

'You, Tazusa Sakurano had a flown with our own Pete Pamps, alone, romantically, secretly.'

'Just… just who are you?' she asked slowly. 'And that never happened!!'

'Yes, it did. It happened on the last episode, now, I… am the human embodiment of the Arch Angel Gabriel and I've come from heaven to bring you a message. You might not be able to see him, but he's around here, looking at you. Because, he has possessed my body.'

'What?'

'I… am the human embodiment of the Arch…'

'. . .'

'Anyway, I'm here to explain something really important to you. And it could be very well, the most important thing you're ever going to hear. Because what I'm about to tell you concerns Pete Pamps' life.

'What are you talking about? He's dead.'

'Actually…' Glide shifted his eyes to his right. 'He's not dead. He just got, what we call, a near-death-experience. In reality he's only in a coma and he's just having an out-of-body experience. That's all. So are you going to help me?'

Everything's been coming so fast for Tazusa, all of these facts all of these words are a blessing to her. It's like, he's finally coming back and she could literally feel that everything's going to be better. Her love could be very well alive a tear rolls down her beautiful face as she says, 'Yes. I'm going to help you.'

'Good. He's right here right now, can you feel him?'

'Yes. It's almost like, he's with me but I can only feel his presence…' she holds her heart with her palm open.

Glide sighs again. 'What's the freakin' point? Turn around girl.'

Tazusa turned around slowly at first. Then her tears came pouring as she saw him standing there, semi-transparently looking at her. He gave a meek smile, 'Nice to see you.'

To be Continued……..

- - - - -

Like mah work?

Gimme a review then, gimme a rating too, from 1 to 5. And if you find any flaws in my cough unique cough writing style, just tell me.


	2. His life depends on me

Author's Notes: Ok, so after a 3 year hiatus on writing here at I've decided to try my luck with you guys one more time. My writing sucked back then but now I've dramatically improved… hopefulleh…

Oh yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ginban Kaleidoscope™ and any of its characters. I'm not going to take too much of your time writing a really long disclaimer because everybody knows the general idea about disclaimers.

Oh yeah this fanfic is based on the Animax dubbed Ginban so… there might be some changes in the way they talk.

One last thing:

I FELL IN LOVE WITH THIS ANIME!! GINBAN KALEIDOSCOPE FTW!!

- - -

Author's Notes Again: Like the first chapter? Hope you do, because if you don't… you don't. (Damnit!)

- - -

_Tazusa turned around slowly at first. Then her tears came pouring as she saw him standing there, semi-transparently looking at her. He gave a meek smile, 'Nice to see you.' _

'Pe-Pete?' she said slowly as she moved towards him slowly.

'Hi Tazusa, so get this, when I went up and saw the light the gate didn't open and so, I'm stuck with this guy until he solves my problem…'

Tazusa wasn't actually listening; she was too busy having her head down silently thinking of a way to react to the situation.

'Hey, why are you so quiet?' he asked. 'Oh wait, I know what's going on, you're really happy that I'm back and you're too speechless to admit that you're happy. Wait, that was a little redundant let me start over—'

'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!?' she screams out as she jumps forward. Pete screams back as he attempts to dodge her flying fists. 'YOU-MADE-ME-WORRY-SO-MUCH!!'

She then calmed. 'Why did you have to tell me that you were dead? Being in a coma doesn't mean that you're dead, if you told me that you were only in a coma that could have made me feel better and…'

'But, I kinda didn't know.' He said calmly.

'SHUT UP!! I'm not done with my speech!' she continues chasing after him. After a while she manages to corner him in… a corner. Pete shakes excessively as Tazusa approaches with her closed fists. 'You're lucky that you're still alive Maple Tree, but you're dead NAO!!'

She drives her fist… straight through Pete's ethereal body and it drives itself into the hard surface we call a wall behind him. She then runs around the room while blowing her red palm.

'Wow, that was pretty stupid. Sucks to be you! XD' Pete laughed his heart out.

Tazusa stood there, glaring at him angrily.

'Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt this little Lover's Quarrel but…' the two look at the seated Arch Angel. He looks at the both of them and says, 'I'm a little hungry.'

'Yeah, I'm getting hungry too, hey Tazusa what's for dinner…' Pete froze as he looked at Tazusa, for it has appeared that Tazusa was grinning evilly at him.

Her eyes were ablaze with anger and her teeth appeared filed to fangs as she said, 'To-ma-toes.'

- - -

The atmosphere in the room appears so calm as Glide begins munching on a Tomato sandwich. He finally manages to finish the sandwich as he wipes his mouth with a napkin. He then looks around for his drink and then he sees his tomato juice. He reaches it and he takes a drink. He then says calmly, 'I'm honored by your hospitality Ms. Sakurano.'

She smiled cutely. 'Don't worry about it. I just want to make you, an Angel happy that's all. It's no big deal.'

'AGAIN WITH THE TOMATOES!!!!1!!1shift+1!!' Pete screams at the top of his lungs as he rolls around on the ground behind them.

'So, Mr. Verily what did you want to talk about?'

'It's about Pete's body. You see, as you remember Pete's been with you for a hundred days right? Well, that's the same amount of time that his body was at a coma. And the only reason on why they're keeping their life support with him is because of Katherine Pamps his—'

'Ka-Katherine Pamps? Pete… is married?' she said as her heart slowed.

'No… that's his sister.' Glide said with his eyebrow raised.

'Oh, hehe sorry.' Tazusa leans back and she scratches her head.

'You know, a normal person would have thought that she was my sister. But then again I don't think you're normal…' Pete says behind her.

'More tomato juice Mr. Verily?' she offered.

'Yeah sure. You really have an infinite supply of these things don't you?' he drinks the whole glass all at once.

'STOP ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!shift+1!!' Pete falls down again.

'So, where was I?' Glide lowers the glass.

'You were about to talk about his sister.'

'Ah yes. She's—'

'You haven't changed Tazusa, you're still as annoying as ever.' Pete said as he struggled to get to his feet.

'Wait, I'll just get a refill.' She walked off calmly.

- - -

It's amazing that Glide was able to explain to her everything in just a matter of 15 minutes. He drinks his 4th glass of tomato juice as he says, 'So… that's about it. Sadly, his sister can't afford to keep him on life support any longer. She doesn't really want to do this, but then again she's being pressured by her friends and her family to turn off the life support.'

'That's horrible.' Tazusa said as she watched Glide.

'What can you do?' Glide lays back.

'What can we do?' Tazusa lies back.

'My tongue burns.' Pete collapses.

'Hey I know! Maybe we can…nah that sounds too daring.' Tazusa rubs her chin as she rethinks her "plan".

'You're suggesting that we should go to Montreal and convince his sister to keep him alive? And if that doesn't work, we'll hijack his body out of the country? Don't be surprised, I can read minds, it's often useful, but most of the time it's an annoying thing to have. So what do you say? Wanna go for it? And in fact, I can't go home until this problem gets solved.' said the angel.

'I… I don't know what to do.' Tazusa opens her palm and she looks down on it. She closes her eyes longer than a standard blink. As she opens them again she could see Pete's hand over hers. She looks at him in the eyes and says, 'Pete…'

'Don't worry about it. Heaven isn't heaven without you…' he said as he moved slowly towards her.

Tazusa couldn't help but make herself blush a bright red. But the seriousness gets broken when Pete says…

'I got that off a movie! You like it? ' he says jumping back.

'Mr. Verily, I'd like to make a deal with you, if you eat all of these tomatoes (20 in total), over the span of 15 minutes I'll go ahead and help you out.'

'Deal.' Glide begins consuming the tomatoes.

'AAAAAAAAH IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!' – Poor Pete.

- - -

'So… how are we going to get to Montreal? When are they actually going to kill… uh I mean… yeah kill Pete?' she asked as she searches around in her closet for something to wear.

'They're going to turn off the life support in about 2 hours.'

Everything froze around Tazusa as she slowly said, 'What? How do you know this?'

'I have eyes and ears everywhere…'

'Ewwww…' Tazusa and Pete said in unison.

'For the love of God people! That means that I have connections. Nevermind.'

'I, I don't think we'll make it then. Montreal can't be traveled in just 2 hours.' Tazusa said sadly.

'Yeah, I gotta agree with her. Hey wait! Glide why didn't we just go there directly? That would have been easier right? I mean, you could use your manipulative heavenly powers to say, "Don't kill Pete Pamps because… he owns." You know, why didn't we just go for that?' said Pete.

'I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to intervene like that.' Glide closed his eyes.

'This is pointless. I can't believe you came here just to tell me that I have no hope in saving Pete.' Tazusa sank in her bed, depressed of the situation that she's in. Pete just watched her silently.

'Oh there is a way.'

Tazusa and Pete looked at Glide and then their eyes widened as they saw six red wings emerge from his back. Glide spread his wings so widely that it reflected the moonlight behind him. The couple stood there, under the shadow of the wings of God's Arch Angel. 'What are you waiting for? Let's fly.'

- - -

The Sacred Heart Hospital in Montreal, Canada is world known for its advanced medical supplies, more than capable staff and extraordinarily beautiful facilities. It's a place wherein everyone is treated equally and it's a place where life is very valued.

Above the starless night came a six-winged seraph by the name of Glide Verily. In his arms he held, the 10 million dollar beauty, Tazusa Sakurano. 'Hey Glide; didn't you say that you were the human embodiment of Gabriel? How come you have wings and how come there are six of them? As I remember Gabriel had only—'

'Don't worry about it, it's pretty complicated.' Glide shifted his eyes.

'I can't believe it only took us an hour and 30 minutes to get here.' Tazusa said.

'Yeah, well that's what I get for flying at supersonic speeds.' Glide shifted his eyes again.

'That doesn't make sense, if you were flying that fast then Tazusa should be dead by now.' - Pete.

'It's a... FANFICTION!! Do you expect the writer to explain everything?' - Tazusa.

'Hey! There's the hospital!' - Glide.

'We're landing on the roof.' Glide slowly descended and as his feet touched the ground an overwhelming feeling to get off rippled through Tazusa's body. She dusted herself and she looked at Glide and smiled. 'Thanks for your help.'

'You're welcome.' He pats her in the head then he moves her head towards his.

'Hey man what ARE YOU DOING!!?' Pete shouted out, you could feel the jealousy in his tone. Then suddenly he felt his body slowly disappearing. 'Wait! What's going on? Am I… dying…?'

He was gone.

Glide kissed her, not on the lips but on the forehead. He then moved back, 'Don't worry about it, just finish the job for me.' he turned around and then he released his wings again. He then ascended slowly but he stops as he hears Tazusa shout.

'Wait! Where are you going?'

'I'm going back to heaven. Good luck, he's already left my body. Now… hurry. Once you get him alive, he'll be all yours.' He promised.

The dark skies behind him then broke and a large pillar of light emerged. The light engulfed him completely as he disappeared into heaven, 'I'll be back when the author decides to write more fanfictions!!'

Tazusa looked up and smiled. Then she looked down and frowned. 'Damn! 15 minutes!!'

- - -

Tazusa came rushing down the staircase of the 5 floored building. She runs as fast as she can back down to the first floor, there she asks to the receptionist, 'Ms! May I ask, where…' she musters up all the English words she knows. 'May… I ask where… Mr. Pete, Pamps is stationed at?'

The receptionist looked at her for a moment. Then she smirked, 'You're Tazusa Sakurano. He's at room 310. That's on the third floor, take the elevator, it's just a few doors to your left. Good luck!' Tazusa ran to the nearest elevator, jumping in hurryingly in the process.

As the elevator doors opened on the third floor Tazusa could see a large crowd of people forming around the doorway of room 310. She immediate runs forward and she forces herself through the crowd of anxious Canadians. She eventually emerges inside, gasping for air. She looked and she saw him, sleeping on a bed, wearing a gas mask.

She smiled at him and the first words that came out of her mouth were, 'He's wearing the same shirt and the same, baggy pants. But he looks…' she slowly makes her way towards him. She notices his eyes closed and she also notices that his hair has grown longer. She looks at the ECG next to him, and then she looks at the respirator. 'This is the only thing that's keeping him alive…'

'Excuse me Ms….' A woman at the door says to her.

Tazusa turns around and she looks at the woman in the eye. The woman appears to be 21 years old and she has blonde hair and blue eyes, like Pete. 'What do you need with my brother?'

'I… I'm a friend of his.'

Katrina Pamps walks towards her and she pats Tazusa's head. 'I remember you; you're that figure skater… I'm happy that you came and visited my brother. Were you two… romantic?'

'What!? What? Oh no! We weren't anything like that!' Tazusa blushed heavily.

'Too bad, you two would have made a nice couple. But I'm afraid… that's… not… going… to… be… possible…' Katrina covers her mouth as she begins to cry. She was about to collapse but a family member helps her stay up.

The family member, a man in his mid 20s looks at Tazusa reassuringly. 'I'm sorry to say this, but we're going to have to pull the plug on the life-support for Pete.' He says as a doctor enters the room looking sober.

_No...  
_

'Please, for whatever reason you are here, if you don't want to see him leave please… leave the room.' The man says, again with a reassuring voice.

'I understand…' Tazusa bows down and she walks off slowly, the crowd at the door gives way to her as she wipes her eyes with her long sleeves. Goodbye.

_No… I'm not going to watch him leave again… _she turned back slowly. Pete's sister and the other family member watch Tazusa slowly as she makes her way toward them. _I… have… PLAN B!!_

She surprisingly runs forward at Pete. The others get out of the way but others try to stop her. Unluckily for them, she's an Olympic-classed skater so she manages to skip through them easily. She makes her way to Pete's bed and she quickly pushes him out of the room through the wheeled bed. His gas mask falling off in the process.

'Wait! Stop her!' His sister shouted as she covered her mouth. The relative followed Tazusa as she ran through the building. Luckily, the floor's slippery enough to be used as a skating ring. She manages to navigate through the halls quiet easily. As she sees an elevator in the distance she smiles.

_We're almost there Pete… _

But just then… a bulky man walks out of the elevator. His large body manages to stop the bed entirely but this causes Tazusa to fly up from behind the bed. She screams as she flies over Pete's lifeless body, but she screams even more when she lands directly on top of him. Their lips came together.

Everybody who saw this stopped suddenly. Tazusa quickly realizes what's going on so she jumps off the bed, blushing brilliantly. 'I… I kissed him… this time for real…'

'What did you do to him!? You're insane!!' the relative shouts as he came running through the marbled floor. Unluckily, he slips towards Pete's bed, he doesn't get hurt but the impact dislodges the respirator from Pete. Tazusa watched in horror the ECG flat lined.

She bows down, knowing that it's all over. All her efforts, all her hopes and all of her prayers have been wasted in the blink of an eye. This, is what she gets for being too clumsy.

Then, she could hear a familiar cough, the same sound he makes when he chokes on tomatoes. She looks up and she sees him, sitting up on the bed, coughing like hell. She gets up, her knees shaking and her palms sweaty. 'Pete…'

'PETE!!' but as she makes her way to him Pete's sister comes out of nowhere to hug him first. The bed slides back as his sister cries her heart out. 'I… thought you were gone… but then again if you were I'd have no one to kick around ri-right?' she still tried to sound serious and strong. Too bad.

'Hey, sis, you're embarrassing the both of us.' Pete said as he sweat dropped. Then something caught his attention. A 16 year old world-renowned-skater with purple hair and purple eyes was standing there, smiling at him, crying.

Katrina releases her brother from her death grip. 'Hey you…' she notices Tazusa and she turns to her. 'Hey, It's Tazusa Sakurano, she came here to visit you and…'

'Who?'

Tazusa stood there, silent. She doesn't even feel disappointed or sad anymore, in the past hours she has already poured out every emotion she had on Pete and because of this, at the moment she can't even react to the situation. She's cried too much, she unconsciously walks off. 'I've lost him…'

'It was a joke… Ta…zu… sa…'

She opened her eyes and she said blindly, 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Tazusa Sakurano turned around and there she fell into the arms of Pete Pamps. He hugged her and she hugged back, their bodies came together as they locked into a long romantic kiss…

_This is where our story ends…_

_This is when our love begins…_

_15..._

_14..._

_13..._

_12..._

_11... _

_10..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1...  
_

To be Continued……..

- - - - -

So you thought it was over eh? Well you-are-wrong my friend. May the reviews begin!


	3. Again with the Tomatoes?

Author's Notes: Ok, so after a 3 year hiatus on writing here at I've decided to try my luck with you guys one more time. My writing sucked back then but now I've dramatically improved… hopefulleh…

Oh yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ginban Kaleidoscope™ and any of its characters. I'm not going to take too much of your time writing a really long disclaimer because everybody knows the general idea about disclaimers.

Oh yeah this fanfic is based on the Animax dubbed Ginban so… there might be some changes in the way they talk.

One last thing:

I FELL IN LOVE WITH THIS ANIME!! GINBAN KALEIDOSCOPE FTW!!

I love you all for the nice reviews.

- - -

She awoke slowly. The sun's rays pierce through the blinds in her room. She rolls off her bed and she opens the nearby window. She looks up and she sees a bird perched atop a tree, singing its heart away. And as she looks around a corner she smiles at the sight of squirrel burying its stash of nuts on the ground.

'Was it all a dream?' Tazusa Sakurano, a 16-year old Japanese figure skater known for her sharp tongue says to herself. She is on bad terms with the media and the public because of her attitude and string of bad luck in competition. But that's all about to change...

For some reason she remained staring out the window. As if she's waiting for an answer, actually she's waiting for Pete to say something like--

'No, it wasn't a dream I'm still here.' He said from behind her.

'Huh? Pete…' she looked at him on the bed, with his eyes closed. She looks around and she realizes that she's no longer in Japan but instead she's just realized that she's in Montreal, Canada. Tazusa Sakurano looks around the hospital room, 'What happened? Why am I here?'

'Oh, it's pretty embarrassing actually…'

'C'mon tell me.'

'We kinda passed out. ' Pete opened an eye at Tazusa. 'Don't be angry, but I'm going to blame this on you. Hehe, it's your fault on why we collapsed. My body is wa--------y too numb…'

'Well that's what you get for being in a coma for 101 days, silly.'

Pete closed his eyes again.

'Hey, it's pretty amazing that you're unscathed…' Tazusa said as she sat on the edge of the bed. 'Wait a minute…' she then realized something. 'Did I sleep next to you!? On the same bed!!?'

'I think so.' – Pete.

Tazusa looked down blushing brightly. Then she heard the door swing open and a blonde woman steps in.

'So how are my little love birds?' smiled Katherine.

Tazusa blushed heavily and so did Pete, but he didn't blush as much as she did.

Katherine grinned from ear to ear. 'So…' she walked towards the two. 'So Pete, what are you going to do now? You're too tired to go back in the air, and you're probably traumatized.'

'Don't worry I'm not traumatized.' Pete sat up. 'Well, since I can't fly again, I'm thinking of a good-ol' vacation. What do you think sis?'

'Hmmm...' Katherine sat on the opposite side of the bed. 'No.'

'Awwww... why not?' as Pete said this, he caught Tazusa listening to them from the corner of his eye.

'Because... brother... I WASTED ALL OF MY MONEY ON KEEPING YOU ALIVE!!!' Katherine shouted as she pounced her brother backwards. She then got off him as she proceeded to lean against a wall. 'Do you have any idea how expensive it was?'

'Yeah, maybe you're right... Too bad though I guess I'll just have to sit around the house for a while.' Pete fell back and he fell half-asleep.

'You can stay with me!'

The siblings then look at Tazusa. Surprised. Tazusa bowed down blushing, 'Well, if you like...'

'Tazusa I do but…'

'I knew she'd say something like that.' a white haired man wearing shades says at the doorstep. It took a while for the two to realize who the man was but when they did they felt a sudden surge of energy.

'Hey there.' Glide removed his shades and he smiled at the two. 'What's happenin'?'

'Oh my God! He's gorgeous!' Katherine's eyes sparked as she jumped off to stare at the angel before him.

Tazusa and Pete were, however, able to keep their cool as Pete asks, 'Hey Glide, why are you still here, didn't you say that you can go back to heaven when you're job's done?'

'Yeah I did say that.' Glide wore the shades again. 'But God gave me another mission, and that's to be your guardian angel.'

- - - 

'This is so cool!' Pete said as he paced out of the hospital with Tazusa behind him.

'What's so cool?' Tazusa asked.

'The fact that I'm finally getting released from the hospital! And on a side note, the fact that we share a guardian angel.'

Tazusa chuckled.

'What's so funny?'

'You made yourself sound like a fugitive by saying "released".' Tazusa continued laughing.

'Yeah, maybe you're right, and you were the prison.' Pete says as he walked off.

'What was that you doorknob!?' Tazusa says as she kicks Pete's butt. Pete runs forward in an attempt to dodge her attack.

'Alright! Alright! I'm sorry, jeez Tazusa you better learn to calm down some more because--' Pete stopped as several cameras went off behind him.

He turned around and there he saw hundreds of reporters and camera men waiting for him in the hospital. There was a brief second of silence but the silence was easily broken when a camera men broke from the group to quickly rush to Pete.

'Mr. Pamps, what do you have to say to your fans? We heard that a little girl cried when she saw you come back to life!' the reporter said with his signature Canadian accent.

'Well, I'd like to say that I'm happy. Yeah thanks for your support guys--' Pete begins to say as he scratches the back of his head because of his shyness in front of the camera.

'Hey, Katherine.' Tazusa moved towards Pete's sister. 'How popular is Pete?'

'What? You mean you don't know? Wait, did he tell you that he was just a run-of-the-mill-common-pilot?' Katherine asked.

'Yeah.'

'That idiot.' Katherine raised a fist at her brother. 'You see, he's actually more popular than that. He's world, renowned and he's loved by everyone. It might not look like it but he's actually so popular that he modeled on several air plane magazines!'

'Wow...' Tazusa stopped and she thought for a moment. She then imaged Pete dressed in a white open jacket while wearing some shorts. The expression on his face, wasn't short from... awkward. She laughed at the thought loudly.

Tazusa Sakurano was laughing for a while but she suddenly stopped when she felt that everybody was looking at her. All of the reporters were staring at her...

'TAZUSA SA-KU-RA-NO!!' the reporters burst out as they circle around her. They then begin throwing question after question after question at her, 'What is your relationship with Pete Pamps?'

'That's pretty obvious you retard!' a reporter said. 'How did you two meet?'

'Has he helped you with your skating?'

'Have you helped him with his flying?'

'Are you planning anything for the future?'

That question caught her attention. 'Wha-What do you mean?'

'You know, eloping, marriage... children?' the reporter said with an expressive grin.

'Ma-Marriage?' Tazusa froze at the thought for a moment. Then she felt dizzy, then she collapsed into Glide's arms.

'Ok, that was a little too harsh for a question.' Glide thought as he sweat dropped.

'Aw, man we knocked her out.' A reporter said to his fellow reporters. 'Oh well, back to Pamps.' he turned around, expecting that he was still there but instead he finds Pete making a run for it. 'You'll never catch me!' he shouted.

- - -

Tazusa awoke with her head hurting so much that it felt like she had a hang over. She slowly opens her eyes only to be blinded by a bright light. She was lying back, staring at the ceiling of a small private aircraft which is labeled Pete Pamps on the outside.

'What's happening?' her eyes adjust with the light and now she can see clearer. She then sees Pete looking forward, 'Pete?'

'Oh! You're awake! You got pretty knocked out back there Tazusa.'

'Yeah...' she tried to roll her head on her pillow. But she soon realizes that she's not lying on a pillow, she looks around and she realizes that she's on Pete's laps, and her legs are on Glide's laps, and her feet are on Katherine's. 'Wah!'

She quickly struggles to sit normally. 'Sorry, that was a little embarrasing.' she blushed.

'Don't worry about it, I didn't mind.' Pete smiled.

Katherine smiled as she heard the two. She then noticed something, the person beside her is shivering. 'What's wrong Mr... er... you? Are you feeling cold? Want me to hug you?'

'No, it's not the air conditioning...' Glide continued to shiver.

'What is it then?'

'It's because... I really hate flying.' Glide squinted his eyes.

'What? But last night you were completely ok with the idea!' Pete said as he peered over Tazusa.

'Yeah, I'm ok when I fly using my own wings, but I don't exactly feel safe when I'm flying without my concent...' he squinted his eyes again.

'That's pretty funny.' Pete leaned back and he closed her eyes.

'OH LOOK! THE AIRPORT! THE AIRPORT!!' Glide said exitingly. 'We're finally in Japan! JAPAN!!'

- - -

When the plane landed Glide was the first person out of the plane while the others followed. Over the span of several days; Pete, Katherine and Glide adapted to their new atmosphere. Pete and Katherine had a talk with Yuji about living in Tazusa's mansion while Glide had a talk with a nearby church.

Pete and Katherine were accepted openly in Tazusa's estate because Yuji was just too nice of a guy. But here's the twist, Yoko decided to share her room with Katherine and Yuji, well he had a wife at the end of the series remember? So this means that...

'I can't believe that we have to share a room...' Tazusa sighed.

'I really don't see what's the problem, I mean didn't we already sleep in the same bed in the hospital?' Pete rolled his eyes.

'What are you saying Mr? That I should just go ahead and accept you into my mansion and possibly my bed room?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, guess what. I-won't-do-that! You're sleeping somewhere else!' Tazusa said right in front of Pete's face.

'Where am I supposed to sleep then?' Pete pretended that he was about to cry.

But Tazusa didn't fall for it as she grinned evilly, 'You're sleeping on the floor mister.'

- - -

'Tazusa... Tazusa... Tazusa... Tazusa... Tazusa... Tazusa... Tazusa... Tazusa... Tazusa... Tazusa...'

Tazusa groaned aloud in her sleep.

'Tazusa... Tazusa... Tazusa... Tazusa... Tazusa...'

She then slowly opened her eyes. 'What a nightmare... I can't believe I just dreamed that Pete kept saying...'

'Tazusa... Tazusa... Tazusa... Tazusa... Tazusa... OHAYOU GOZAIMASOU TA-ZU-SA!!!!' Pete sprang up from beside Tazusa.

'WhAt DO YOU ThInK ArE YoU DoInG oN My BeD!?!' she kicks him off.

- - -

As Tazusa was preparing for school, she was met with constant questions from Pete.

'Hey Tazusa, what are your lessons for today? 'Hey Tazusa, how do you think will your teacher react to me? Better yet, how do you think will your classmates react to me!?' Pete stopped and he thought something over. 'Holy... they could go like, "OMG! Tazusa you're gross! We saw you kiss that guy on TV, I mean it was romantic and all but he was asleep for 100 days! Can you imagine how bad his breath was it could have been so dis-gus-ting...'

'BLEAH!' quickly rushed into the nearest bathroom.

'What are you doing?' Pete followed.

He saw Tazusa on the sink, with her head down, she was using a toothbrush on her tongue as she was saying, 'I... can't believe I only realized that... now. BLEAH! DISGUSTING... EWWW...' She coughed multiple times later.

- - -

Author: This scene is from the entrance song, if you don't recognize it I'll hate you forever...

Tazusa looked up, at the cherry blossoms above her. She was wearing her school uniform and she was holding her briefcase on her left hand. She smiled at the sight of cherry blossoms flying around her.

'Hey Tazusa are we going or not?' Pete said as he appeared over her shoulder.

'Hmph!' Tazusa raised her head as she stormed off. But Pete followed her while laughing.

He eventually caught up with her and now they appear walking at the same pace. Glide soon appeared standing behind them, he looked as serious as usual.

Something then caught Pete's attention. Tazusa's right hand was swinging wildly, it was getting annoying.

_Should I hold her hand...? _His hand moved perilously closer to hers but then he hesitated. _Nah..._ But then he thought again, _Maybe I should... ok, Pete let's do this._ He was moving to her again but he again, hesitated. After a while he felt confused and frustrated so he suddenly began shouting while scratching his hair. 'AAAAAAHHH!! I can't decide!!'

'Pete... are you ok? You're beginning to scare me.' Tazusa moved away slowly, jokingly.

'Hey Tazusa!'

'What is it anyway? What can't you decide on?' she placed her right hand on her waist.

'I uh...' Pete blushed as he looked up.

'He's wondering if he should hold your hand while walking, that's what.' Glide said out of the blue. 'I told you mind reading can get annoying.'

The two of them stopped for a while then they looked at each other. Blushing. The trio continued walking to school and as Tazusa and Pete walked they couldn't shake off the thought. Glide was slowly losing his patience so he proceeded to forcing them to hold hands, he took Tazusa's hand and he took Pete's hand and he pushed them together.

'There you go! Are we happy now? Good. Let's get moving.' Glide moved ahead of them as if nothing's happened.

Tazusa and Pete watched him as they walked. They felt even happier that they were now holding hands.

- - -

'Ms. Sakurano what is the meaning of this?' the sister said to Tazusa as she entered the classroom. 'This is an all-girls school, you know that you're not allowed to bring boys in here!'

'I'm sorry ma'am but--'

Tazusa was bowing when Pete whispered to her, 'Wow, you can't bring boys in an all-girls school, who is this teacher? Captain obvious?'

'I heard that.'

'Sorry ma'am!' Pete then bowed with Tazusa.

The teacher sighed then. 'Ok fine, you can stay, but not inside the classroom. If you wanted to stay with Tazusa that much I guess I can allow you to hang around the school library.'

Tazusa smiled with Pete. 'Yes ma'am!' they said together. Later on, Pete and Glide went for the library.

- - -

'Hey Tazusa, we saw you in TV, did you know that your kiss with that guy was televised internationally?' a classmate said as she walked up to her during lunch.

'Wow, that's kinda flattering.' Pete said to the girl. But as he said this Tazusa spat out her tomato juice because of shock. Let's just say that some of the juice went into Pete's open mouth. 'Aaaah!!' He collapsed.

The girl watched as Tazusa hurried to help Pete. She smiled at them, 'You guys make a cute couple. Oh well, see you now!'

Tazusa was still wiping Pete's shirt with a hankerchief when Glide came into the room. He looked a little more serious than normal. 'What's wrong Glide?' Pete asked.

'Guys, we have a problem.' he said seriously. Tazusa stopped long enough to look at Glide.

'What's wrong?'

'Pete's sister...'

'What happened to her!?' Pete's heart jumped.

'She... she... she's stalking me.' Glide fell on the chair next to Tazusa. 'I'm scared.'

The couple sweat dropped. Tazusa then remembered a topic that she wanted to discuss with Pete for a long time, 'Hey Pete, can I ask you a question.'

'You already did.' Pete took a bite of whatever it is that he's eating.

'I hate you.'

'As I remembered you love me.'

Tazusa blushed as she proceeded to beating the crap out of Pete with her anger and harsh language.

'You know what? Why are you such a jerk? I mean Pete, I thought that you would have changed because of your near death experience and nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag...' -- Yep, after a while Pete's brain just began ignoring her.

'Nag, nag, nag, is that the only thing that you do?'

'Say that again! Say that again I dare ya! I double dare ya!' Tazusa's short temper was rising. If I was to put it as a chart, it would look like this:

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll l l l l l - Anger meter at 87.

'Pete R. Pamps I can't believe that you have the guts to...' Tazusa was about to hit him for real when suddenly:

'OH GLIDE!!'

'Snap.' - Glide.

Pete's sister came rushing into the cafeteria with a happy face, she was also holding a small brown envelop. She hands the envelop to Pete with a big smile on her face. 'There you go!'

'What's this?' Pete opened the envelop then suddenly two sets of keys fell from it. He looked at them closely. 'These are...'

'Airplane keys! Isn't it great? I got a loan from an old friend of mine, so he lent us two new planes for you to use! They've already delivered the plane over, it's in a private hangar in the airport. Now we can restart your career all over again!' she said enthusiastically. 'Wanna take the plane on a test flight now?'

'I don't think so, I think I'll just stay with Tazusa for a while...' Pete said but his sister's excitement got the better of her. She dragged Pete off, and Pete didn't stand a chance against her strength.

'Wait no!' Tazusa tried to say but they were already out of the room. 'Hey you! You're coming with me!'

'No. I don't want to be near that woman.' Glide laid back.

'You're our guardian remember! If I lose him again it'll be your fault!'

Glide kicked the table as he stood. 'Fine.' he said grudgingly.

- - -

The private hangar was rather dirty and old but within it lied a beautifully crafted, single engined stunt plane. It looked exactly the old plane but something was different about it, maybe because it was colored purple. Pete looked up at the plane and he felt exited for some reason. 'It's beautiful...'

'See, I told you it was gorgeous! Just look at it! It's amazing isn't it? We've just imported it from Europe, it's already being massed produced there but this is the every first one to arrive in Canada! Well, it was the first one to arrive in Canada, now it's also the first one to arrive in Japan!' Katherine boasted.

'Listen sis, this plane is nice, but I don't think I want to fly yet.'

'Don't worry about it, there's a parachute. Unlike the old one, this one's much safer. Yup, yup. Also, if you want, you can give her a name. Airplanes last longer if they have names you know.' she said, expecting that the plane be named after her.

Pete looked back up and said, 'Ok then, I'm naming her... Tazusa.'

His sister fell down, anime style.

Pete slowly climbed the ladder and he made himself comfortable with the cockpit. He leaned back as he closed his eyes, he remembers the thrills of flying. 'Ok then, let's do it.'

'Pete wait!'

He raised his head, too high so it smacked the windshield. He then looks around for the source of the voice and he soon sees Tazusa in the hangar entrance with Glide behind her. She came running forward, she climbed the ladder and she said to him from the outside, 'Don't do this!'

'Why?'

'Because...' Tazusa felt responsible. '...I don't want to...'

'You won't.' Glide said suddenly, reassuringly. 'You won't lose him, trust me.'

Tazusa turned her head to Glide and he nodded at her after he gave a smile. Tazusa was exited and worried at the same time then she realized something, _Yeah, it won't happen. Glide said it, he is after all, Gabriel..._ As she turned around she was immediately kissed by Pete.

The kiss lasted shortly but it meant something, _I won't leave you._

The kiss reassured Tazusa of the situation as she slowly descended the aircraft. Her feet touched the ground, and at that moment she felt separated from Pete again. She wanted to get back up and stop him but Katherine stopped her.

- - -

'215 Mustang on Runway, 32. Requesting: Take-off confirmation.' Pete said over the radio.

'215 Mustang, Roger that. You are clear for take-off.' the controller said.

Author's Note: I used to study aeronautics and air-control but I kinda forgot how the pilot-controller communication works. I also forgot the name of Pete's plane but whatever.

Tazusa, Glide and Katherine were seated in the distant grass, watching anxiously. Glide, who was feeling a little responsible glanced at Tazusa. Then he felt something heavy on his left shoulder, he looked and he saw that Katherine was leaning against him. He shivered.

Tazusa was completely oblivious to everything around her, the only thing that she was noticing was the air plane in the distance who was named after her.

Peter on the other hand was busy with releasing the breaks. He tested the flaps and he observed the various gauges on his control pannel. The plane was moving forward as he increased the engine's torque with the use of a lever.

The plane was catching speed as it slowly lifted off the ground. 'Woohoo!' He was now flying high above the landscape. His adrenaline begins pumping as he does several of his favorite tricks.

Then Tazusa felt surprised when she saw smoke coming from the back of the plane. 'Oh my God! The plane's on fire!'

'No... that's just the fog, it's used to give the crowd below a better idea on what the pilot is doing. It basically shows the plane's flight path and trick pattern.' Glide said.

'Oh... I understand.' Tazusa sat back down. But she still couldn't stop her hands from shaking, she held them together to stop them from shaking.

'Ok, here we go. Time for the finale.' Pete said as he held on to the "joystick" (I forgot what it's called). Pete raises the nose of the plane, so high that it's about to stall. And it does, luckily this was part of his plan, the plane does a flip as it begins to descend quickly to the ground bellow.

The single-engined plane then does a barrel roll as it plummets quickly to the ground. Pete decides to joke around as he decides to adjust his flight trajectory towards, his girlfriend, his angel and his sister. The plane does more spins as it comes closer to the ground then in the nick of time, Pete pulls up. Trully spectacular.

Tazusa, at first felt nervous but she then felt happy and amazed. She stood up, applauding Pete, smiling at him. 'That was awesome Pete!'

For some reason, Pete felt her say that. So he turned the plane around and he gave a salute to her. But then suddenly, he heard an all too familiar sound. He heard a series of loud beeps which signaled two things, that the engine was failing and fuel was leaking.

Pete Pamps' training kicks in as he begins to think of a solution to the problem. He looks around and he adjusts the fuel tanks which are located on both wings of the aircraft. He sees that the right wing is losing fuel so he brings up fuel from the left wing to balance it out.

Unluckily for him there's no way to fix the problem with the engine. He tries to cool the engine down, nothing happens. He tries to turn it off and go for a smooth Glide, it won't turn off. Then he feels the cockpit getting hotter. Then suddenly, the control panel before him explodes into a hot, gaseous red cloud.

He wipes his eyes of the cloud as he quickly tries to get back on his feet. But it was too late, for the last thing that he heard was the sound of his own scream.

To be Continued...

- - - - -

I really should give an author's comment... but I can't think of anything to say.


	4. An early grave?

Positive reviews ftw!

Yeah and on a side note… Nevermind.

- - -

Heaven was far more beautiful than what Pete expected it to look like. Heaven was beautiful; it had endless fields of blooming flowers with various butterflies flying around. It was peaceful as it was bright, he truly felt completed as he lay back in heaven… He looked around at the fields around him and he felt surprised for in the far distance he saw Jesus, walking towards him. The light shone behind him and his eyes were covered with the shadow of his own hair. He raised his right hand and it appeared that he was holding a bottle of water…

'Wait what?'

He focused his eyes and with that he discovered that behind "Jesus" was a burning aircraft. He adjusted some more and then he felt something, 'I'm still alive.'

'Of course you are, you made me worried sick…' Tazusa said as she patted him in the head softly. It appears that Pete's seated back and he appears using Tazusa's legs as pillows.

'I, have to get up…' he tries but he suddenly felt weak and dizzy.

'Hey don't! You're pretty hurt, just stay down for a while.' Tazusa pushed his chest down.

After a while he decided to give up and just accept that he should just rest. 'Fine, whatever you say.' He then said. 'Hey Tazusa, you won't believe what I just dreamed of!'

She looked to be in deep thought so she didn't answer.

'Tazusa… hello?'

'Huh? Oh. What is it? The thing you dreamed of?'

'I dreamed that I saw Jesus, and you know what was funny? He was holding a bottle of water.' Pete smiled at her.

Tazusa looked down at him and she smiled back.

'That wasn't a dream.' Glide said as he drenched Pete with the water he was carrying. Pete and Tazusa struggled to dry themselves as Glide sat down next to them. 'That was a pretty close call boy. You made Tazusa really worried. She was crying you know, but you're both lucky I was here to save you. If I didn't save you, she would have screamed and cried like a banshee.'

- - -

ITALICS

The last thing he heard was his own scream.

Then a miracle happened, the glass wind breaker suddenly shattered into thousands. Pete fell unconsciously forward, towards the flames but his face stopped short as a hand came from outside. The hand pulled his collar upwards, towards the heavens above. Glide Verily, the human embodiment of the Arch Angel Gabriel pulled him out and off the aircraft.

He flew up, high enough so that the crashing aircraft's explosion would miss the both of them. The plane didn't actually crash; instead it came into a gentle roll down a hill. Glide then leaned forward as he landed in front of Tazusa and Katherine. The expression on Tazusa's face was priceless as tears rolled down her face. Katherine on the other hand just fainted at the sight of an angel saving her brother.

'I told you. Everything was going to be fine.' Glide gently lowered Pete into Tazusa's open arms. They fell back slowly and gently as Glide watched them. He then turned over to Katherine, 'I'll have a hard time convincing her it was a dream.'

- - -

'Hey Tazusa, are you still going to school?' Glide said right after.

'What? Of course not, I'm taking a day off.' Tazusa ran her fingers through Pete's hair.

'Whatever you say, but I'm reminding you that education is also important.' Glide said.

'Well, tha-ank you Mr. Guardian Angel, but I don't think I need your opinion on something like this!' Tazusa snapped.

'Hey! I'm your Guardian Angel so show some respect to me, if you don't want to I'll just go ahead and turn back time and NOT save Pete! How would you feel if I did that?' Glide snapped back.

Tazusa then felt helpless. 'Fine, you win.'

Glide looked at her for a moment. He then looked at Pete and he said consolably, 'Looks like he fell asleep. Listen Tazusa, I know that you don't want to lose him again, but please don't pressure yourself too much. If back then you took yourself too seriously, don't do the same with Pete. Loosen up.'

Tazusa looked at him in surprise. 'Say… why are you… You're turning soft aren't you?'

'Keep quiet woman. Now let's go home, these two need a lot of rest.' Glide said as he stood up with Katherine in his arms.

- - -

The next morning Pete felt dizzy, as usual. He stood up and he looked around, to his surprise he was laying on Tazusa's bed. He put his finger on his chin for a moment as he thought, 'It seems… that she's beginning to feel more and more comfortable with me… nice.' He grinned inside.

'Hey are you up?' Tazusa said from behind the bathroom door. Pete got off the bed and he moved towards her, he heard the shower.

'Ohayou Gozaimasou Tazusa.'

'Hey Pete.'

'So……. What are you doing?'

'. . .'

'C'mon, I'm just curious.'

'Why is it… that you have to ask so many questions? Hey Tazusa what's for breakfast? Hey Tazusa what's the name of that cute girl in your class? Hey Tazusa where are you going? Hey Tazusa what are you lessons for today? Hey Tazusa? Hey Tazusa? HEY TAZUSAAAA!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP YOU CANADIAN PARASITE!!?!?'

Pete rolled up in a corner while sucking his thumb. 'That hurts Tazusa; I mean you said the same thing while I was still inside of you and it hurted back then. But now that we're a couple it hurts even more… SOB…'

'Hey Pete cut it out, I was just kidding.' Tazusa smiled as she turned on the shower to wash the soap off her body.

'LIES!!' Pete sobbed again.

'Alright, I'm sorry for snapping like that.' Tazusa sweat dropped as she wiped her face with a towel. 'I just felt stressed because of what happened yesterday.'

'Nah, don't worry about it.' Pete walked over and he leaned against the bathroom door. 'I think I understand now.'

'It's nice to know that.' Tazusa hesitated as she placed her hand on the doorknob. _Should I ask him? Nah, it would be like breaking his dream…_ Tazusa twisted the doorknob open. 'Hey Pete can you…'

But instead she was met with his arms; he wrapped them around her slowly as he moved his body towards her. She was blushing even more than usual. He held the back of her head with his right hand as he squeezed her tighter. 'I'm sorry…'

They felt each other's warmth as they held. Pete then whispered something softly to her ear, 'Remember that time when you were down and depressed? Remember the time when I wished for a body so that I could have hugged and comforted you? Well… I guess that wish just came true.'

They kissed.

- - -

And on that exact moment Yui Inoue, a 17 year old girl hailing from Japan got off from her flight from Canada.

- - -

'Aren't you going to school today?' Pete asked Tazusa as he sat on the dinner table with Glide, who was reading the newspaper.

'Today's Sunday you doorknob.' Tazusa said as she searched around in the fridge.

'Doorknob? You should really go ahead and think of something else to call me. Something… cuter.' Pete crossed his arms and he leaned back. 'What if you call me… baby? Sugar pie? Honey bunch? What about Cupcake? Ooooh! Ooooh! What if you just called me--'

'Doorknob, it's staying that way and you can never change my mind.' Tazusa said.

'What? Tazusa, that sounds sooooo insulting…' Pete complained but at that moment Tazusa threw a small tomato into his open mouth. Even though his tongue only touched the skin of the tomato he still felt disgusted. 'Yuck! Yuck! Get it off! Get it off!!'

'Keep quiet, I'm reading the paper.' Glide grudgingly said.

Katherine then came into the room and she immediately went over and hugged Glide on the head. 'GLIDE BABY!! WANNA COME WITH ME TO THE MARKET!!?'

'Yuck! Yuck! Get it off! Get it off!!'

Minutes later…

'So what do you guys want to do for today?' Yoko said as she smiled in the distance.

'I don't know, rest I guess.' Tazusa said as she surfed through the channels.

'Stop here! Look!' – Pete.

The two stopped to watch the television. The television showed a video of Pete coming out of the hospital. Then Pete receives a kick from behind by Tazusa as he runs out of the hospital. The reporter then states; 'Mr. Pete Pamps has finally awoken from his 100-day coma. Miraculously he walked out, still healthy and strong. But even more miraculously he has a girlfriend! Yes, and that girl is our very own, Ms. Tazusa Sakura—'

Tazusa changes the channel.

'Hey what's up!!? I was watching that!!'

'No.' Tazusa flipped the remote as she looked around for other things to watch. But sadly, the only things that she found were all about her and Pete. She then sighed as she turned off the TV. 'There's nothing to watch.'

'NoOoOoOoOoO!!' Pete cried out.

'Here then!' She threw him the remote. 'Knock yourself out.' She stood up and she walked off.

'Yay!' Pete stopped on a channel he found interesting. 'Oooh… anime… Oooh… Ginban Kaleidoscope…'

Tazusa searched around at the bottom shelf of the fridge. She squinted her eyes at the sight of so many tomatoes, 'Hey Pete, we have too many tomatoes here.'

'So?'

'Some of them are rotten…' Tazusa schemed evilly. 'Wanna try some?'

Pete was out of the door as soon as he heard this and Tazusa came running after him with a huge grin on her face, 'Pete wait up!!'

- - -

'NO WAI !! Are you trying to kill me!?' Pete said as he came out of the front door of the house.

'Maybe, maybe not!' she chased after him as he led her around the newly installed fountain in her front yard.

As the couple chase after each other Glide Verily and Katherine Pamps come with some good news.

'Hey guys!' Katherine greeted. 'Guess what we got.'

'What?' Tazusa said as she pries Pete's mouth open.

'Aaaah stop it! It's grossing me out!!' Pete struggled but for some disturbing reason, Tazusa is over powering him.

'We found a way to spend the day!' Katherine searched in her handbag.

Tazusa waited anxiously as she drives the semi-rotten tomato down Pete's throat. Then she saw what Katherine meant as she raised two tickets to the grand opening of Akishima Mountain. (Damnit I forgot the real name of the park again.) Akishima Mountain is a newly opened park which, Katherine discovered to be a new "hotspot" for couples.

Tazusa smiled at the sight and she came running excitedly to get the tickets from Katherine. She looked at the logo and she couldn't help but laugh out loud because of joy. But she suddenly felt something in between her fingers. As it turns out she was holding four, not two tickets. 'What's this? An extra two?'

'Strange. I thought that we only bought two… how come…' Glide then looked at Katherine and at that moment his heart was filled with horror. 'Oh… no.'

- - -

'IT'S A DOUBLE DATE!!' Katherine shouted as she grabbed unto Glide's arm tightly.

'Oh God, kill me now.' Glide prayed.

'Let's go in!' Tazusa cheered as she pointed towards the entrance of the park.

'You're pretty exited aren't ya? Well, I wouldn't blame you; you're with such a cute guy…' Pete boasted but he immediately stopped as he felt Tazusa's grip on his hand get harder. 'Let's… let's go. It's hurting like hell…'

The events that followed on this little double-date were all but boring. Tazusa and Pete went around trying out the different rides and games and they showed no shyness as they went through these activities. Here's a list to give you a better idea:

1. Pete and Tazusa rode the carousel twice, why? Well on the first attempt, they were on different horses. On the second, they shared a horse sweetly. Tazusa was behind Pete, her hands wrapped around his waist.

2. Pete failed to win Tazusa prizes in the various parlor games but instead Tazusa won for him. Pretty awkward.

3. The new couple went on the bumper cars with Glide and Katherine. But halfway through the ride they saw Glide drive off the platform in an attempt to escape from Katherine.

4. The Japanese imported a tunnel-of-love from the Americans in an attempt to show diversity in the amusement park. Luckily the owner was there and he recognized Pete and Tazusa. He gave them the honor to be the first riders.

5. They ate in a restaurant; needless to say Tazusa never stopped teasing Pete with Tomatoes.

And now as the night comes to an end Pete and Tazusa appear seated in front of each other inside one of the platforms in the Ferris wheel. They were staring down on the city and park lights as Tazusa shouts, 'Wow, they're beautiful.'

'I know.' Pete was looking at her.

She noticed this and she winked at him, making him blush. 'My… you're falling in love with me aren't you?'

'Guess so.'

They both leaned over for a last night's kiss but just then Glide appears hanging upside down on the outside of the window. 'Hey there, what are you guys doing?'

'Aaaah!' they never really felt comfortable with publicly showing their affections towards each other so they just turn away from each other.

'Go ahead, kiss and makeup I don't mind.' Glide grinned.

'Hey! Shouldn't you be with Katherine?' Tazusa shouted at him angrily, this is what he gets for breaking her moment with Pete.

'I escaped. Don't worry I don't really mind if you kiss as long as---' Glide stopped as his voice gets broken by the shout of a girl's scream. He repelled back up as he searched for the voice's origin. Tazusa and Pete also search around for the girl.

'There she is!' Tazusa shouts as she points towards a girl hanging from a cart below them. Pete looked over her shoulder and for some reason he felt scared for the girl.

'I'll get her.' Glide said calmly as he leaped off from above Tazusa and Pete. But just then, mid air, he suddenly felt dazed as he suddenly lost consciousness as his wings quickly dissipated off his body.

'GLIDE!!" Tazusa and Pete shouted in unison. Then for some unknown reason, Pete felt braver as he quickly rushed to open the door.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING!!!?' Tazusa screamed at him.

'I… I don't know I just...' Pete quickly lost his step as he plummeted perilously to the ground. Tazusa screamed louder as her heart began pumping adrenaline through her veins. She looks over the edge of the cart but then she felt horrified to find out that Pete wasn't there anymore. 'Where… are you?'

'AWWWW YEEEAH!!' Pete came up, flying… with wings. He gave her a quick smile as Tazusa leapt back in surprise.

'WHAT-WHAT-WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!? You have Glide's wings!!' she was sweating like hell, too.

'I don't know, maybe…' Pete's dialogue got disrupted by the sound of the girl screaming again. 'Just wait!' he quickly spreads all six wings as he goes after the girl, he catches the girl by the collar, adjusts her and he places him in his arms. He descends later. He lands on his two feet as he retracts his wings. He sighs as he looks at the girl. 'Are you…' then, he recognized her. 'Yu… Yui?'

The girl was trembling, but despite this she was still beautiful. She had blue eyes and black hair and her hair was tied in a pony tail. She was hugging his chest as she looked up at him, 'Pe… Pete?'

He looked at her comfortingly, 'Yes, it's me…'

As the ride turns back on, Tazusa demanded that she get off immediately. She came running, worried about Pete. She then saw his silhouette in the distance and she smiled as she came running towards him. But then, her heart froze as she saw Pete, locking lips with the girl, he was carrying her and both of their eyes were closed…

To be Continued………

- - - - -

Author's Comment: Ooooh… The story just… SWERVE!!1!1shift+1!!

oh yeah, the next update is on next week. I can't keep writing this everyday, so good luck and be patient.


	5. PREVIEW

Ok, so I felt a little sad to those people who feel a little impatient on the next chapter... so I've decided to make a preview file... to make you even MORE IMPATIENT!!

- - -

'I... I don't understand...' Tazusa said as she stood there, silent and waiting.

'Please... do.' Pete said to her softly as he held unto Yui tighter.

'No... I won't!' Tazusa ran off, with her eyes covered, with her dignity lost, with her trust betrayed, with her heart broken.

'Tazusa wait!!' Pete attempted to run after Tazusa but he just ended up getting pulled by Yui. He looked down at her and he thought, _She's never going to let go..._

'You're a traitor, do you know that...'

'Who's there?' Pete demanded as he looked around for the origin of the voice. He saw something rustling behind some bushes so he walks over slowly to investigate. Then came out a person with black hair and blue eyes.

He glared at Pete angrily as the man let out a dark, infuriating aura. 'Look what you did to me?'

Then Pete realized something, this is no longer his guardian angel... 'Glide?'

- - -

_'Pete was standing alone one day, outside his house, he was running around with a toy airplane. Pete had small blue eyes with blonde hair, he was laughing like a child as he played around with himself. He was still 10 years old back then. That's when I first met him.  
_

_Whenever anyone came to make fun of him he didn't do anything about it. They took his toys, they kicked him around and they basically treated him like trash. But Pete, he never got angry, he just smiled at them ._

_But, yeah, unluckily for him, people didn't care if he was smiling at them, they instead thought that he was insulting them. Pete was bullied a lot, and yet, everytime he was kicked to death, he never bothered to raise a fist or swear a word. He just lay there, smiling._

_But what nobody else knew that whenever the bullies left him, he immediately goes down in tears. I was the only friend he had and we always spent time together. It was kinda cute when he proposed to me in high school...'  
_

- Yui Inoue explained to Tazusa.

- - -

'HI THERE!! Mom, Dad!!' - Miromi Pamps.

End of Preview...

- - - - -

Author's Notes: A message to the people who are "waiting patiently for the next chapter"...

OH! OHHHH!!! BURN!!!!!!


	6. Faint

I RISKED MY NECK ON THIS NEW CHAPTER SO SHOW SOME APPRECIATION!!!!!!

Back to topic. I also just realized the thing with Just Like Heaven. I kept wondering, why do these things feel so familiar?

- - -

Tazusa watched, helplessly as Pete embraced her in his arms, kissing her softly with his fingers running through her silken black hair. He was holding her close and this made Tazusa a bit uneasy. She tried to let out the words, but they came too slowly.

'Pe... Pete...'

Pete, with his eyes closed sensed something. He opened his eyes and there she was, standing there, the emotion on her face looked as if she was about to cry. He quickly realized what's going on, he immediately lets her go as he releases Yui from the kiss. 'Tazusa!'

'Pe-Pete, what's going on...' she said slowly.

'It's not...' Pete was chocking on his words. 'Please understand, this isn't something that can be explained easily. We're...'

'I... I don't understand...' Tazusa said as she stood there, silent and waiting.

'Please... do.' Pete said to her softly as he held unto Yui tighter.

'No... I won't! Kiss and Cry... Kiss and Cry... I don't think I believe in that anymore.' Tazusa ran off, with her eyes covered, with her dignity lost, with her trust betrayed, with her heart broken.

'Tazusa wait!!' Pete attempted to run after Tazusa but he just ended up getting pulled by Yui. He looked down at her and he thought, _She's never going to let go..._

'You're a traitor, do you know that...'

'Who's there?' Pete demanded as he looked around for the origin of the voice. He saw something rustling behind some bushes so he walks over slowly to investigate. Then came out a person with black hair and blue eyes.

He glared at Pete angrily as the man let out a dark, infuriating aura. 'Look what you did to me?'

Then Pete realized something, this is no longer his guardian angel... 'Glide?'

'Yes it's me...' Glide walked towards him. 'What the hell do you think are you doing?'

'I'm, hey man I can explain!' Pete said as he quickly moved over to cover Yui.

'Riiiiight, well if you do want to explain, explain to Tazusa not me.' Glide then turns to the girl and the girl quickly hides behind Pete. 'No offense little girl, but I think that you came at possibly the worst time... ever.'

'Hey man!' Yui shouted as she placed her finger on Glide's nose. She then wiggles it annoyingly, 'Do you have any idea who you're talking to!?'

'Uh... oh my God, I've only grown to realize that... I'm so sorry!' Glide bows down "humbly" at the "loyalty" before him. 'I'm, talking face to to face with, THE BOYFRIEND STEALER!!' Glide shouted it at her face. 'I don't have time for this, I'm goin' over to Tazusa. Enjoy yourselves.'

Glide walks away from Pete and Yui but then he stops and he says without turning around, 'You've betrayed two people here Pete, me... and Tazusa.'

'What the hell was that about?' Yui showed her tongue to the angel that fled. She then turned back to Pete and smiled, 'Hey boy! You happy to see me!!?'

Pete didn't know how to answer, he then just decided to say, 'Yeah.'

- - -

That night, Tazusa wasn't able to sleep properly, she just laid in bed, silent, looking up at the roof of her room. She had a lot on her mind, but she was mainly thinking of; _Just when everything was going well, he decides to do this to me? Wait, I'm probably just over reacting, maybe, nah, what am I talking about!!? HE JUST KISSED ANOTHER GIRL!! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER GIRL!!!_

'Wow, I can't believe that you're aggressive, even in your head.' a black haired, blue eyed man says as he appears opening the window, from the outside!

Tazusa was staring at him. He stopped his activities long enough to stare back at her... then...

'AAAAAH!! THIEF!! THIEF!! YOKO! YUJI! TH--' Tazusa shouted as she panicked around the room. But the man quickly opened the window just quickly enough so that he ended up covering Tazusa's mouth to silent her.

'Shut up!' the man demanded.

_Noooo! Noooo! Noooo! This guy's gonna kill me!!  
_

'I'm not gonna kill you!'

_Aaaah! Wait, he can... read my mind?_

'Yeah.'

_THIS IS SOOO WORST!! HE'S A MIND READING, PSYCHIC THIEF!!!! _Then, for some reason she calmed. _It's either that, or he's Glide._

'Bingo.' Glide released her from his grip. Tazusa turned to look at him then she tilted her head as she squinted to look at him closer. 'Hey there kid.'

'OH-MY-GAWD!! You are Glide!' Tazusa gasped.

'Yes, I'm Glide. Now stop shouting before I choke you again.'

'Ok.' Tazusa sat on her bed for a second.

'Ok, now let's talk.'

'What happened to you? Did you dye your hair!? Ahah, hah! Did doesn't suit you! You look like a--' Tazusa laughed out as she made random, barely humorous jokes about Glide. But Glide sensed that something was wrong with the tone of her voice, she sounded too nervous.

'Listen, stop trying to hide your emotions. You should really talk to Pete you know.' Glide pulled a chair then he sat.

'What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine!'

Glide glared at her.

'Ok... I'm not.' she sounded sooooo sarcastic. 'What's there to talk about?'

'The first stage, is always denial.' Glide said.

'What!? Fine, maybe I'm a little jealous.'

'The second stage, is always acceptance.' said Glide.

'But what's to be jealous about? Maybe it was a friendly kiss!'

'The third stage, is more denial.'

'Can you PULEEZE STOP THAT!!'

'The fourth stage, is always anger...'

'I mean, it's bad enough that Pete, seemed, SEEMED TO BE CHEATING ON ME!! But yeah, THIS SUCKS!! I mean, what's stopping him from telling me, "Hey Tazusa, I like have an ex-girlfriend who might be a little worried about me and I'm warning you right now, that she might come and kiss me in front of you." but noooooo, he doesn't do that. Instead he hides it from me! WHERE IS THE TRUST MAN!!?' Tazusa was now blindly punching her favorite pillow.

Glide then got up and said, 'The fifth stage, is always acceptance.'

'I can't believe this... maybe I should have a talk with him. That'll straighten things out right?' Tazusa said to Glide, who was apparently helping himself to the door.

Glide looked at her and said, 'Well, let's go then, they're right down stairs.'

'No they're not.' Tazusa stood up and at that exact moment she heard the doorbell ring.

- - -

'Wow, so this is where you live?' Yui says as she spins around the room laughing and admiring the mansion that "Pete's living in".

'Yep, pretty much.' Pete said worryingly. Then Tazusa and Glide came walking down the stairs. 'Crap.'

'Ohhhh it's you!' Yui shouted as she pointed at Tazusa. Then she saw Glide, 'Ooooh! It's you! Don't tell me, that you guys are a couple...' Yui blushed as she pointed to the two.

Tazusa was about to blow with anger but Glide held her back. Glide stepped forward and he passed Yui as if she was not there. He then turned around and said, 'Yui Inoue, I present to you Tazusa Sakurano, the 10 million dollar beauty...'

'Ten Million Dollar Booty?' Yui squinted at Tazusa.

_IT'S BEAUTY YOU STUP--_ Tazusa stopped as she saw Glide glaring at her, again. 'It's beauty.' Tazusa said calmly.

'Hey, since Mr. Yuji and Yoko are out for the night, do you guys want to eat out?' Glide said to break the tension.

'Sounds good to me!' Yui screamed as she ran to Pete. She then rubs her face on Pete's shoulder as she said, 'I missed you...'

Pete on the other hand wasn't enjoying himself, instead he felt as scared as hell when he saw Tazusa walking towards him. His body reacted on his own when he suddenly leaped back and shouted, 'I ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!'

But the problem with that last quote was that the two girls didn't know on who it was aimed for. Tazusa felt insulted because she thought that Pete was saying that to her while Yui felt the same thing.

'Huh?' the two girls say simultaneously.

'Ne-ver mind!' Pete released himself off from Yui's death grip. He then quickly made his way to the door, Glide then whispered to him on the way out.

'You're not good at handlying tension aren't you?'

'Nope. I pretty much fail at that.'

- - -

The restaurant that Glide decided to take the three in was named as the ROYALE... something I can't think of a good name. It was a high-classed restaurant which served cuisines from all over the world. They went to a four person table, Tazusa wanted to sit next to Pete but she ended up sitting with Glide because, damn, Yui's fast.

Glide snapped his fingers to call for a waiter. A nearby waiter came and he presented them a menu. Glide ordered casually and so did Pete. But Yui decided to ask for Canadian-only meals. Tazusa though, decided to counter this by ordering lots of tomato related foods. She ate slowly while looking at Pete angrily. Pete couldn't help but feel threathened.

After the meal, Tazusa stood up and she grudgingly said. 'Oh well, that was a nice meal. I better be going then.'

'Tazusa wait!' Pete shouted as he pulled on her shoulder.

'What is it?' she didn't even bother looking at him.

'Hey, I have an idea, why don't we walk home together?'

'Oh... really...'

'Why what's wrong?'

Tazusa stepped aside as she turned to him. 'Don't you have her to worry about?' she was looking at Yui and Yui just smiled at her.

'What do you mean? Aren't you my... er...' he hasn't actually said it in public before, this is the first time. 'Aren't you my... girlfriend? And shouldn't couples like walk together after a date?'

Tazusa felt warmer inside and she also felt lighter and calmer. She even lost some anger against Pete, 'Hey Pete, maybe you're right...'

'ZOMG!! YOU'RE A COUPLE!! WOW I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE A MAID!!! ROFL!!' - Yui.

'What's your problem!!?' Tazusa shouted back at the girl. 'Don't you know who I am!?'

'I don't bother memorizing the names of all the hags in the world.' the girl said.

'What did you say?' a vein was slowly appearing on Tazusa's forehead.

'Nevermind. I better get going now, see you, you love birds.' Yui stood up and she headed for the door but Pete quickly shouted.

'Yui wait!'

'Oh, what's this? Can't make up your mind?' Tazusa crossed her hands.

'Er... no. It's just, I have a feeling that you could be angry at me.' Pete was looking at Tazusa, then at Yui.

'Why should I be angry?' Yui said innocently.

But for some reason Tazusa couldn't hold it any longer, she was feeling a little off and annoyed. Her short temper evetually got the better of her, 'I'm going home alone! You don't have to walk me you playboy!' Tazusa stormed out of the room.

'Yeah me too. I better head for my hotel. It was a nice night Pete, see you again tomorrow.' Yui bowed then she left.

Pete was left there standing watching the doors swing back and fourth. Then Glide patted him on the shoulder and he said seriously but humorously, 'You can still walk me home.'

'Aaaaah...' Pete sighed.

- - -

The next morning, in class, Tazusa didn't bother to wake Pete up to take her to school. She instead went alone. During all three periods she had that morning the only thing that she had on her thought was that of Pete and Yui. She then sighed loudly as the teacher was explaining.

'What's the matter Ms. Sakurano? Don't you understand the lesson?' the teacher looked ticked.

'No! It's not that! PETE!!' her tongue slipped.

'Oooooh...' everybody in the class said cutely.

'HEY! THAT'S NOT IT!!' she shouted as she stood up.

'PETE!!' the class joked.

'I hate you guys.' Tazusa sat back down.

'I don't care, whatever your problem is. But please don't bring it in class.' the teacher continued with writing the lesson on the chalkboard.

'Yes ma'am.'

- - -

After taking her lunch she stood alone, outside the school grounds. She was staring blankly at the small forest located in the school's backyard. The only thing on her mind was Pete.

'I can't believe this is happening to me...' she sighed. 'Just when everything was working fine for me and Pete... maybe I should just give up and let her have him.'

'Idiot.'

She looked around and she saw Glide walking towards her. He gave a casual wave and said, 'Yo.'

He walked up to her and asked, 'What happened to you last night?'

'Meh, I went home.'

'Wanna know what happened to Pete?'

She was listening.

'He went home with that Yui girl. Yep, straight to her hotel room.'

Tazusa blushed. 'I don't want to know what happened next.'

'Don't worry, I dragged him out on the exact second he stepped in.'

Tazusa glanced at him. 'You're pretty useful for a guardian angel, aren't you?'

'I guess I am, if I do say so myself.' Glide then took out his cellphone, he glanced at the screen for a moment then he returned it to his pocket. 'Sakurano, let me tell you a story...'

Tazusa knew where this was heading so she proceded to trying to walk away, 'I'm not in the mood to talk.'

'It's about my wife.'

- - -

Around that exact moment, Pete was silently watching the television over in Tazusa's mansion. The only reason on why he didn't meet Tazusa this morning was because he ended up arriving at around 8:00 AM. He got lost and he had to sleep outside last night. Sucks to be him.

He was slouched on the sofa mindlessly flipping channels. He kept trying to forget about last night's events but the television was full of cheesy day-time romance stories. He then threw down the remote as he rolled around the sofa. 'It's no use...'

'Hey Pete!'

Pete raised his head and he saw Yui knocking from outside the window. He immediately ran to her and he opened it, 'Yui! Hi there, wait, what are you doing here?'

'Nothing. I just wanted to see you.' she smiled.

'Well, I guess it's no use letting you stay out there. Wanna come in?'

'Hai!' she jumps over the window and she heads into the house. She then lies back on the sofa, she pats the space beside her, signaling Pete to come.

Pete walked over to her and he sat next to her.

'Hey Pete...'

'Yeah?'

'Do, you want to go out with me, just this once.'

'Huh? But it's broad daylight...' he looked at her.

'Please... I really want to... be with you!' she held his hands in hers.

Pete was blushing then he eventually submitted. 'Fine, I'll come with you.'

'Yay!'

- - -

'Wait! Are you telling me that you were once married!?' Tazusa said minutes later.

'Yeah, when I was still alive. Her name was Miyo Sionji, she was japanese like you. The both of us were actually married because of a promise by our parents. At first we couldn't do anything about it, seeing that we were both too young to really care about marriage. But as the time passed, we've eventually grew to liking each other. Even up to the point of me getting her pregnant.' Glide smirked.

Tazusa then slowly looked down at her stomach. An image of Pete flashed her mind and she felt herself quickly blush.

'So anyway, I felt overjoyed when she was pregnant. But I felt a little disappointed when I found out that it was a girl. Yeah...' Glide sighed.

'Ok... I don't see where this is going...' Tazusa rolled her eyes.

'But here's the trajic part...' and just as Glide said those words he felt Tazusa moving closer to listen. '...she died while giving birth to my baby.'

Tazusa felt her heart sank. She didn't dare imagine what it would have felt like losing someone so close to you. Then she remembered something, or someone. She remembered her last moments with Pete, she was standing in the middle of a lake. She remembered the snow, she remembered her own words.

_'Wait! You can haunt me forever! Sure there are problems with changing and bathing but I can deal with that!' she screamed at him as his body was slowly being lifted._

_'It's an honor to have you say this to me, but this has already bin decided.' he disapperead him and she felt alone._

_She closed her eyes and she looked up at heaven and said..._

'I love you Pete.'_  
_

- - -

Pete was running around town with Yui, not literally of course. They were on such an entertaining date, they went to eat in a Canadian restaurant, Yui took Pete to watch a WWI movie about planes. Pete took her shopping and he even took her to the arcade to play some flight simulators.

Yui enjoyed every moment of this and so this Pete. They were trully enjoying themselves and before they knew it, it was night. They ended their date on the park, watching planes take off from a nearby airport. Yui sat on the grass with Pete.

She glanced at him and she asked, 'So, what do you think of the date?'

Pete lied back, he placed his hands under his head and he closed his eyes. 'I guess it was fun.'

Yui was observing him closely. She looked at his closed eyes, his blonde hair, the way he breathed, the way his hair moved, the way he was being nice to her. She's actually wondering to herself on why he's doing this. _Why is he on a date with me? Shouldn't he be with... Tazusa? No, this date, it's different. It's almost like he's dating me out of pity. _

Pete opened his eye and he looked at her. 'What's up?'

'Oh nothing. Hey Pete...' Yui tried to say something but as she looked down she quickly saw her hand fading. She quickly covered it with her other hand as she began saying, 'I really enjoy being with you, you know.'

Pete sat up and he looked at her. 'Why? Is something wrong?'

Yui shaked her head. She then brought up a light smile, 'Hey Pete, I saw a guy selling some ice cream over there. Do you mind, going there to get us some?'

Pete stared at her for a moment then he got up. 'Don't worry about it, I'm going.'

'Thanks.' Yui looked back at her slowly fading hand. She was about to cry because she felt her time running short. Then something intensified her sadness as she heard the sound of a large clock's bell playing in the background. She looked down on her watch and she saw the time. '11:00. 1 more hour.'

- - -

Tazusa was feeling desperate but she never bothered to give up. She was walking aimlessly now, she was still wearing her school uniform as she walked around town. It was almost midnight but she hasn't lost her faith.

Glide went home in an attempt to calm Yuji and Yoko down and he succeeded in doing so, by saying that he was from the FBI.

Tazusa eventually ended up in the park. She was tired now and she was walking slower than she should. She followed a covered walk into a secluded part of the park. Then she stop as she felt that this place was familiar. 'Ah yes...' she said. '...this is where I first had my date. With Pete. Yeah, I remember it now.'

She leaned against the railings as she watched a 727 take off in the distance. She looked over to her right and she had a quick image of him standing there. She gave a heavy sigh. 'If I don't find him, I'll forget all about him. For some reason, I don't want that to happen.'

'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' a female voice said behind her.

Tazusa quickly turned and she saw Yui walking towards her. Tazusa's eyes bloated at the sight of Yui wearing one of Pete's shirts. Tazusa Sakurano then turned around to watch another plane take off. 'Are you here to rub it in my face?'

Yui leaned on the rails next to Tazusa. 'No. I'm here to say I'm sorry.'

'What?'

'Yeah, I'm sorry for taking away your Pete from you.' Yui closed her eyes and smiled.

Tazusa blushed. 'I just call him Pete, not my Pete.'

'You guys are really meant for each other you know that?' the wind blew and it sent Yui's hair dancing. Tazusa made a quick glance at Yui and she quickly saw her black hair slowly turning white. Yui continued with her speech, 'Do you know that you're Pete's exact dream girl?'

'What are you talking about!? I thought that you were his girlfriend! Oh sorry, I mean ex-girlfriend.' Tazusa snickered.

'No. We were much more different.' Yui opened her eyes and she stared directly into Tazusa's eyes. Now, for some reason, Tazusa felt that she couldn't move. They were staring directly into each other's souls.

_Pete was standing alone one day, outside his house, he was running around with a toy airplane. Pete had small blue eyes with blonde hair, he was laughing like a child as he played around with himself. He was still 10 years old back then. That's when I first met him.  
_

_Whenever anyone came to make fun of him he didn't do anything about it. They took his toys, they kicked him around and they basically treated him like trash. But Pete, he never got angry, he just smiled at them ._

_But, yeah, unluckily for him, people didn't care if he was smiling at them, they instead thought that he was insulting them. Pete was bullied a lot, and yet, everytime he was kicked to death, he never bothered to raise a fist or swear a word. He just lay there, smiling._

_But what nobody else knew that whenever the bullies left him, he immediately goes down in tears. I was the only friend he had and we always spent time together. It was kinda cute when he proposed to me in high school...' _Yui explained to Tazusa. 'But it didn't quite work out, because he was just doing it out of pity.'

- - -

Glide was seated next to Yoko while Yuji walked around in circles worried because of Tazusa. After a while Glide felt annoyed, 'What's wrong with you man?'

'This can't happen! That girl should learn to manage her time you know! SHE'S MAKING ALL OF US WORRY ABOUT HER!!!' Yuji was ripping his hair off.

Glide and Yoko looked at each other and they said slowly, 'Riiiiight...'

'What happened to her anyway!? And where's that Pete fellow shouldn't he be with her at all times?' Yuji was ripping more and more of his hair off.

'Tazusa informed us at the cough, FBI, that she had a mission to, cough, stop Yui Inoue from taking Pete, into, cough, an extra-terrestrial base in, cough, area, cough, 51...' Glide coughed again. 'Sorry, I think I just got a cold.'

Yuji stared at him for a moment then he went back to his aimless worrying.

'Wait sir, did you just say that she was looking for a girl named Yui Inoue?' Yoko said to him.

'Yeah, why?'

Moments later Yoko showed Glide a copy of this Sunday's newspaper. Because Yoko's such an avid reader of the newspaper she almost always never misses anything, as long as its written on the paper. She shuffled through some pages then she finally found what she was looking for. 'Here!'

Glide took the paper from her. His eyes then grew as he looked closer at the picture of Yui on the paper. It was in the obituary. _Yui Inoue, the world famous youth novelist dies at the age of 17, on March 01. That was three days ago._

- - -

'We didn't actually go out you know. Because three days into our non-existent relationship I bailed on him, I felt too ashamed to continue. He left for Canada days later. But during my years as a novelist...'

'You're a novelist?' Tazusa said surprised.

'Yes, I'm a novelist.' Yui said grimly. 'I felt, empty, I knew that I wanted him back so that's why I tried to contact him whenever I could. But he was always so busy, but I got a break on November, he was pretty much free for the whole month! But, he had to give one last performance...'

Yui was looking blankly at the water. 'And when I found out that he crashed and died, I felt sober. My soberness led my business to go bankrupt, my friends didn't near me because they were too selfish to care for a has-been like me. Even my family left me, they're all selfish jerks!'

Yui let go and she stretched her arms to the air. 'I wanted Pete so badly back in my life! He was my only refuge from this damned world that hates me! Then I got a message from a close friend, probably my last one, that Pete was still alive, but he was in a coma.

'Before, I was so poor that I couldn't even afford to go to him. I worked so hard to get back to him, that I felt that I was on my edge. I spent my waking moments simply counting time, if I gave up on my hopes and dreams I wouldn't have been able to see him again.' Yui stopped as Tazusa saw, surprisingly, snow flakes were falling around her.

In this small, area snow was falling. But it's March, summer draws near and yet for some reason, snow was falling. Tazusa turned back to Yui and she was surprised to see her glowing brightly. Her feet were slowly being lifted upwards, this is getting too familiar.

'Tazusa Sakurano, the Almighty, He gave me some time to be with my beloved, now I'm asking you...' she was slowly moving higher but as she did, she placed her arm on Tazusa's head. '...Please, take care of my, no, our Pete. My time here was short, but I enjoyed it. Even though I won't be seeing him for, a long while, I want you to enjoy your time with him as I had planned... goodbye.'

Tazusa looked up and she was then gone, her body disappeared into a wild set of yellow feathers.

Tazusa closed her eyes and she said, 'Thank you. Because of you I realized how badly I wanted to be with Pete...' _I've decided, I'm spending the rest of my life with him..._

'Let's go Tazusa.' Pete was holding her hand now. He was suddenly standing next to her and Tazusa didn't bother to think if he saw what had just happened. She looked over to him, he smiled and she smiled back. 'Some things get better if you just say them Tazusa...'

She didn't bother to let him finish his words. She closed her eyes again and she was waited.

Pete was watching her and as he did, he felt an overwhelming feeling, the same feeling he felt when he was giving the best performance of his life. He moved to her and he kissed her as he held her close. A small private airplane flies in the starry background as they both hum...

_I'll never leave you, because you're worth dying for, worth living for..._

To be Continued...

- - - - -

Nice...


	7. Random Insanity, a change of pace

Sorry for teh inconvenience but the an error occured and the old chapter 6 got nuked. So I'm replacing it with this one. It's just a list of hilarious things that I dreamed off... still about Ginban. Enjoy. I feel so giddy today!

Anyway, I'm still going to add things on the story, but here's just for humor, a change of pace. Smiles.

- - -

Know your Ginban Characters:

Tazusa Sakurano. Ms. GRUMPYPANTS

Pete Pumps. Mr. PAWNEDYOUWITMAHCUTENESS

Yoko Sakurano. Ms. KNOWITALL

Yuji. Takashima. Mr. TUBERCULOSISTOTHEBRAIN

Kyoko Shito. Ms. APPEAREDINONLYAFEWEPISODES

Kazuya Nitta. Mr. REPORTED... Can't think of anything funny.

Mika Honjo. Ms. LOLZ

Yuki Mishiro. Ms. SARCASTICMOMLIKEBEING

Ria Garnet Juitev. Ms. RIPOFF

Glide Verily. Mr. NO1LIKEZJOO

Katherine Verily. Ms. EATZGLIDEZFACE

- - -

Tazusa and Pete "cookie moments".

Pete meets Tazusa in school and he offers her a cookie.

Tazusa appears lying face down on her bed, Pete comes and offers her 'Cookie?'

Tazusa doing a short program in some place. She was about to finish her performance when Pete comes, 'Cookie?'

Tazusa and Pete on a romantic date. 'Cookie?'

Tazusa and Pete have an arguement about Pete's career as a stunt pilot. Pete ends the quarel with 'Cookie?'

Reporters were asking Tazusa a serious question during a press conference. Pete comes bursting through the door, 'Cookie!?'

During an interview with the press on what Tazusa and Pete are planning for the future, Pete answers with. 'Cookie!'

- - -

Glide: That cat up on that tree? I put it there.

- - -

'Hey Tazusa cheer up.' Pete said to her consolemly.

'Thanks, Pete you're sweet.'

'Cookie?'

Punches.

- - -

Ok those are about the things that I can only think about now. Now here's the interresting part, tell me which of the following do you want the next chapter to be about.

A. Tazusa and Pete's new life as an engaged couple. I'll show how much they're struggling with their individual careers, and how much Tazusa hates the idea of Pete going back to a stunt pilot.

B. Glide and Katherine... discussing about... SPOILERS!!

C. Tazusa's family coming back to her life.

D. Tazusa teaching Pete how to skate and Pete teaching Tazusa how to fly. Kawaii?

E. All of teh above.

VOTE NAO!!


	8. The Good Left, Undone

So... basically the main story is kinda over. I'm just adding more chapters because I want to exercise certain scenarios that would happen if they were a couple. Enjoy. I AM NOW OFFICIALLY FIXING MY ERROR WITH THE PETE PAMPS, PETE PUMPS THING!!!! Oh, sorry caps

Now, about everybody choosing E, everything above. I have to say, fine, but I can't put everything in just one chapter. While the guy who gave me with the idea with the boy, being Tazusa's friend, yeah I could consider doing that. But maybe in the next chapter.

- - -

Tazusa Sakurano and Peter Pumps, their names were everywhere, maybe NOT everywhere, it's just a figure of speech. They were pretty much a popular couple among their fans. Hell, certain people even made a Pete-Tazusa fan club. As the months passed their "engagement" also spread. The most hilarious part about this is that, whenever they would go, whatever they decided to do, people were always there following them.

Tazusa and Pete were described as an odd couple by some media because of their opposite personalities. Tazusa, a girl who often takes everything too seriously appears dating Pete Pumps, a run-of-the-mill, happy-go-lucky stunt pilot.

Speaking of stunt pilots, Pete isn't a stunt pilot anymore, ok he still is, but he hasn't done a show in three months. This was because of Tazusa's traumatic... er... ness towards Pete's flying. But Pete's pretty much determined to get back in the air, because as he said, he has a bright future for himself.

And speaking of futures, Pete has more problems out there, like the fact that he isn't actually that ready for marriage. Yep, just as said in the last chapter, he's not ready yet, and he just got dragged in because of the moment. He wants to either get out he just has to find a way to solve the problem.

Wow, it feels like I'm talking directly to my readers. I like my new writing style, I like it. ELLO READERS!!

- - -

Glide dropped his comb on his bed as he sighed. He looked around his room then he faced the mirror before him once again. 'Why does this have to happen to me?'

Glide also decided that he had to live with Tazusa and Pete because of the fact that he's their angel. He buttons his polo but he leaves the top three buttons open just for show. He walks out of the room with a heavy pout on his face.

'Good morning Glide! It's a gorgeous day!!' Pete shouted at Glide's face.

The archangel stepped back and said, 'What the hell is wrong with you?' he then shouted over Pete's shoulder, 'Tazusa! Something's wrong with Pete!'

'Nothing's wrong with me maaaaaaaan!!' Pete patted Glide's and moments later he fell back.

Glide looked down on him, 'What the... are you having a hangover?'

'Nuh...'

'...' Glide closed his eyes as he walked off to leave Pete on the ground. 'Do you know how insane that was? You're underaged for God's sake. Just because you're 17 doesn't mean--'

'I'm not having a hangover from beer maaaaaaaannn...' Pete tried to get up but he fell over moments later.

'...' Glide raised an eyebrow. 'Did, she feed you tomatoes again?'

'Yep.'

'You look dead. Seriously.'

'Breakfast's ready!' Yoko shouted from the far end of the house.

'Hey let's go.' Glide walked off but Pete didn't move.

'I'll be wit u in ah moment.' he raised a hand.

- - -

Breakfast felt more silent than usual today, promptly because of the lack of shouting, caused by Pete's usual daily hyperactiveness. The group all appear seated on the table, with the exeption of Glide who appears leaning against the wall while he eats his food.

Glide took his last bite as he lowered his plate. He then breaks the silence by saying, 'Hey, I just realized something.'

'What is it?' Tazusa asked with her mouth full.

'Katherine.'

Pete suddenly stopped eating and so did Tazusa. Then they bursted out, 'DON'T TELL ME SHE'S STILL AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK!!!!?'

'lol.' Glide says as he wipes his mouth with a napkin.

'Oh wait, does this mean that you're worried about her Glide?' Tazusa joked.

'Make another joke like that and I'm sending Pete straight into heaven.' Glide, did not joke.

'Oh sha, oh sha, I was just kidding Mr. NO1LIKEZJOO.'

'Look who's talking, Ms. GRUMPYPANTS.' Glide took a sip of his morning coffee.

'WHAT WAS THAT!!? **SAY THAT AGAIN I DARE YOU!! I DOUBLE DARE YOU!!!**' Tazusa shouted out as she raised her fist, and her foot on the table. Luckily Pete was there to calm her down.

'Hey, calm down hon.' And yes, Pete did just call her "hon". As I remember he called her that in the series as well.

'Luckily we have Mr. PAWNEDYOUWITMAHCUTENESS here.' Glide was still drinking.

'Ok! Enough with the refencerences from the last chapter!' Pete demanded.

'No.' Tazusa and Glide said.

'So what are we going to do about this then?' - Glide.

'Hey, who's this Katherine girl again? I kinda forgot.' Yoko asked.

'She's Glide's GURLLFRIEND...' - Tazusa.

'Ok that's it. Pete's dead.'

- - -

The amusment park looks completely different from three months ago. Yes, three months have passed. As Glide looks around the rotting park he says to himself, _I can't believe what happened here. Guess, the park went bankrupt. Still, it's unbelievably unrealistic that we forgot about Katherine in a three months._

He stops in his tracks as he sees somebody familiar in the distance. She was wearing a black robe and she had long blonde hair. Her eyes were closed as she leaned back on the bench she was sitting on.

Glide approached her slowly, then he proceded to poking her with a stick. 'Wake up.'

The girl slowly opened her weakened eyes, she looked up and she saw Glide. Her heart glowed as she realized that he came back for her. 'GLIDE!!'

She screamed out as she came jumping to him. She hugged him closely, lovingly. lol. 'You came back for me... you have no idea how much I suffered...'

'...' Glide raised an eyebrow. 'Are you wearing a gown?'

'Riiiight...' Glide said sarcastically. 'If you were here stuck all alone, for three months, why are you wearing a gown then?'

'Uh... uh... I LOVE Y--'

'Goodbye.' Glide patted her on the head softly as he ran off. 'See ya.' he fled.

- - -

'So, what do you think will Glide do to my sister?' Pete asked Tazusa as he walked her to school.

'I don't know, that's not our problem anyway.' Tazusa shrugged.

'That's a little mean you know! She's my sister!'

'So what? I have a feeling that Glide can take care of this problem on his own.' Tazusa winked at Pete and Pete he beamed back.

But unknown to Tazusa and Pete, in the far shadows behind them appeared a girl with a bleak smirk on her face.

- - -

'Bye now, I'll be back to pick you up later 'kay?' Pete said as he gave Tazusa a quick peck on the cheek. He tried to run off the room but Tazusa stopped him by pulling on his long sleeve.

'Stay here for a while. I kinda need your company.'

'Ye... Yeah sure.'

'He's kinda cute you know.' A red head said as Pete disappeared. She then turned back to sit but she saw Tazusa, glaring at her jealously, angrily. She sweat dropped as she cautiously sits down. _That was creepy… I almost felt my soul being ripped. _

'Ohayou Tazusa!' Mika came running.

'Oh hey…' Tazusa looked up, and then she looked back down.

'Hey what's up? You look a little down.' Mika said to her.

'She's probably upset because, recently our dates have been a bust.' Pete said as he raised a finger. 'Recently, weird things have been happening!'

'Yeah, and most of them have been your fault.' Tazusa said while she looked up at Pete.

Pete squinted his eyes as he ran around Tazusa, 'I couldn't help myself!!'

'Nevermind.' Tazusa sighed as she looked away from Pete, she then turned to Mika as to which she noticed, looked a little depressed. 'What's wrong with you?'

'Oh nothing.' Mika looked away.

'Hey I know that look!' Pete shouted as he recognized her facial expression. 'That's the face of a girl who's in love! I know this because I always look at Tazusa...' Pete was nodding as he said this and Tazusa blushed a little, barely noticeable though.

'Uh... no! I'm-I'm not in love!' Mika was lying.

'Well if you--' Tazusa tried to say something but Pete rudely went in front of her and he said...

'Oh how am I going to chose!!?' a spot light appears around Pete. 'My dear Tazusa, and her best friend... are both in love with me...'

'Pete...' Tazusa said as an anger logo slowly grew on her head. 'Just shut up.'

'I'm not wanted here...!!' Pete then went crying his heart out on the other corner of the room.

'So, who's the guy!?' Tazusa said as her eyes flashed like freagin' stars.

'What are you talking about!? I didn't say anything that I was in love!?' Mika was denying again.

Tazusa was staring at her closely. But then...

'Sakurano! Pumps!' Glide said as he came into the room, without his glasses. He peers over the door then when he finally stops Pete crying on on corner he asks, 'What in God's name happened to him?'

'Long story.' - Tazusa.

Glide walked over to Tazusa and Mika and as he did, Mika felt her heart pump slightly faster and faster. She was growing more nervous as he went closer. He stopped and he took a quick glance at Mika and at that point, she blushed. He didn't notice this as he turned back to Tazusa, 'I have to discuss something with you.'

Glide moved to Tazusa at the point where he's just a few inches from her face. Then he says, 'WHY THE HELL IS MY HAIR STILL BLACK!!!? AND WHAT'S WITH MY BLUE EYES!!? GAAAAAH...' Glide then proceeded to crying with Pete in the corner.

Mike turned to Tazusa and Tazusa said, 'Now you know why I'm depressed, I have to live with those two.'

'Hai! Hai! Hai! I'm here to help you with your prob--' a girl shouts as she comes breaking through the window just above Glide and Pete. She spins around as she crashes through some desks. People look at her unmoving body concerned about her, but then moments later she gets up as if nothing's happened.

The girl appears to be 16 years old, she has brown hair and yellow eyes. She's cute and petite, her name is Rie Akitsuki. She comes in, she looks around then she quickly runs to Tazusa. 'Hi there!'

'Are-are you ok?' Tazusa said as she noticed some blood dripping from Rie's forehead.

'Oh, it's just a flesh wound.' she then continued. 'So! Ms. Sakurano can I ask you question?'

'Ok...' _This is going to be weird._

'Ms. Tazusa Sakurano... can I have your autograph!?' Rie said as she took out a notepad and a pen. Tazusa looked down on it and Rie said, 'I'm a big fan.'

Tazusa took some time to realize what's going on then she later said, with a smile, 'Sure.'

- - -

Several hours later as Tazusa and Mika were walking out the school...

'Hey Tazusa! I came to pick you up as promised!' Pete said as he waved from the distance.

'Hey Tazusa! I reminded him to pick you up as promised!' Glide said as he waved from the distance.

Tazusa sweat dropped. 'Oh well, Mika guess I gotta go now.'

'Ok then.' Mika said meekly.

'Oh I see...' Tazusa said with a grin. 'You like Glidey don't you?'

'Wha-what are you talking about!?' Mika blushed heavily as she moved back.

'Hah! I knew it! Don't worry I can help you out...' Tazusa shifted her eyes to her left, to her right.

'What do you me-mean?'

'So tomorrow we don't have classes right? Well, because of this Glide allowed me and Pete to go out and date. Now, being our guardia... er friend, he usually comes along to watch over us. Now, if I bring you... it'll be a double date... heh, heh, heh...'

'What!? No! I wouldn't want that, it would be too embarrasing, and in fact...' Mika looked down. 'This is just a little crush...'

'Oh sha, sha, Pete and I started with a crush! So what do you say Mika? Lemme repay you for helping me with my skating outfits!' Tazusa took Mika's hand in hers.

Mika thought for a while... then she finally said, 'Yes.'

- - -

'YOU DID WOT!!!?' - Glide

'I'm sorry!' - Tazusa

'YOU DID WOT!!!?' - Katherine

'I'm sorry!'

'YOU DID WOT!!!?' - Pete

'Pete, shut it.'

'Yes, ma'am.'

Glide sank on his chair. He looked at Tazusa for a second, then moments later he sighed, 'Fine then, but only this once. Next time, please consult me first.'

'Woots!' Tazusa said as she jumped up to hug Pete.

'Wait what!!?' Katherine panicked as she ran grabbed certain objects, ready to throw them at Pete, Tazusa or if she felt desperate Glide. 'What's wrong with you Tazusa!? I already gave you my brother, the least you could do was give me Glide.'

'Hey, since when was I owned by Tazusa?' Glide protested.

'Oh yeah, you're all mine, sorry I forgot honey!' Katherine said dilleriously.

Silence.

Just then coach Yuji and Yoko walk in with the groceries.

'Oh yeah Yuji! Yoko! You won't believe what happened today!' Tazusa spoke out, while she still had her arms around Pete's neck.

'Do tell.' Yoko said as she sat.

'This weird girl new girl came to our class...' Tazusa stopped to build up the suspense. 'THROUGH THE WINDOW!!!'

'Wow, that's pretty weird.' Yuji said as he walked back out of the house. 'I have to go out for a while and meet up with Shizumi...' By the way, that's the imaginary name that I made up for Yuji's wife. I don't remember her name ever being given anyway.

'Ok then.' Tazusa said with a smile. She then looked over her shoulder. 'And you...'

'Yeah?' Pete asked.

'You better not screw up this date or else I'm going to cook you tomatoes for the rest of our future married life. Got it?' Tazusa said seriously.

'Ok ma'am!' Pete said joyfully. _I'm screwed._

_- - -_

That night Pete decided to take Tazusa, and Glide and Mika for that matter, to the Hotel Roma, a large, famous restaurant which is guess what, headed by a Candian Master chef. He chose a seat near the windows, Pete appeared wearing a black jacket over a white shirt which was patterned with a blue cross that came on it from top to bottom. He wore a pair of brown baggy pants and he still wore his cross around his neck.

Tazusa appeared dressed in a small blouse which was overlapped with a jacket, the blouse and the jacket reveal just a small part of her belly. Pete's idea. Tsk. She also wore a blue mini skirt and surprisingly, she chose to wear a small purple-blue berret.

Glide came in dressed in a white shirt, with a white coat, with white pants. Mika came dressed cutely with a casual knee-high cream colored skirt. She was wearing a blouse which cut off, showed, her shoulders. During the walk to the restaurant she was blushing rather heavily.

Pete and Tazusa watched as Glide pulled the seat for Mika and this made Tazusa think, _Hmmm... I wonder if Pete's going to do the same thing..._

'Ok! Time to eat!'

T.T _That's so insensitive of him..._ Tazusa cried emotionally, lol emo, in her mind. But after a while she turns back her attention to Mika. Mika looked at her for a moment then they both nodded.

_LET'S DO THIS!! _

_- - -_

While this happened a group of reporters seated nearby take short glances at Pete and Tazusa. They all appeared different and foreign when compared to the original reporters which stalked Tazusa. One man was tall and he was wearing a white shirt and he looked young but gloomy.

A woman was also seated next to them, she had long black hair and the expression on her face was far from nice. The last man was dressed in a tux, he looked ancient and he looked a little grumpy because of his scruffy hair.

The leader, the man in the tux looked over to the young lady in front of them, Rie. 'Should we go for it now ma'am?'

'Yeah, sure I don't really care when you do it.' Rie said as she shook her hand.

- - -

'So... what's our dinner for today Pete?' Tazusa asked exitedly.

'Just wait will you.' Pete said winking at her. Then soon enough a waiter came with various trays, he laid them on the table and he opened them one by one. Most of them were Canadian and Japanese dishes but the last dish made Tazusa feel a little strange. It was oyster.

'See you like it? I thought for a change we could have some sea food today and-' Pete noticed her sudden silence. 'Somethin' wrong Tazusa?'

_Oyster... Oyster... Oyster... Oyster... _'Huh? What? Did you say something Pete?'

Pete was observing her really closely. 'Tazusa...' he said slowly. 'Are you feeling all right?'

'What? Of course I am!' Tazusa was quickly patting Pete on his back, strongly. The tone of her voice made it so obvious on how nervous she was.

'Oh realleh... Tazusa...' he looked at the direction she was looking and he immediately got sight of the oysters. 'Here, let me feed you my favorite dish...' he took a shell and he slowly moved it towards her.

'Eek!' Tazusa nearly jumped back, her toes curled up and she couldn't bare move her fingers.

Pete took notice of this so he moved the shell closer to her, and as he did she moved back even more. He eventually stopped to eat the dish... very slowly. And this scared Tazusa even more as she was almost pushed to the state of crying. 'Aaah! No! Stop eating that! It's disgusting!'

Pete stopped slurping the shell as he looked at Tazusa and he grinned. He then stood up and smiled, the light glew from behind him as he said, 'Tazusa! I just found your weakness!! Woot!'

'What weakness!?' Tazusa asked nervously.

'You're scared of clams aren't you?'

'Uh... what of course not! I love clams!'

_Uh... what? of course not! I love tomatoes! _

'Well then, if you don't mind, would you help me eat these clams with me?'

O.O 'Pete... put down the clam and nobody gets hurt...' Tazusa tried to sound threathening but she couldn't because she was far too scared to function well.

'C'mon, it's just a small favor from... meeeeeee!!' He leaped at her in an attempt to feed her the toma... er... oysters.

While they did this Glide and Mika watched the both of them. Mika then looked up at Glide as she considered how lucky she was.

'I vote these two for one of the most unique love/hate anime couples out there.' Glide had commented.

Then he noticed three people moving to them. He turned to them but they clearly had no intention with Glide, they instead went directly for Tazusa.

'Ms. Sakurano... may we have a word?'

Tazusa stopped playing around with Pete as she sits back normally. Pete falls off his chair though. 'Yes?' She looked at them and her instinct immediately told her that they were reporters. But she doesn't remember seeing them before.

'We're free lance reporters and we just wanted to ask you several questions, may we proceed?' the woman asked almost politely.

'Yeah sure, go ahead I'm all ears!'

'What would you say about your failed attempt at getting the gold medal for us?' the woman said quickly.

'Wha-what?' Tazusa was taken in shock.

'You know, can you tell us how it feels to be a failure to your countrymen? I mean, everybody depended on you, they trusted you and you pay them back for their respect by what? Giving us 4th place?' the young male said to her.

'Wait hold on there! What gives you the right to ask me such vulgar questions!? Do you have any idea how much trouble I've went through!?'

'Well, sadly yes.' the senior said. 'But it disappoints us that the trouble that you went through was not enough to bring us the prize. Ms. Sakurano, you're well known for your sharp tongue and we hope that that tongue doesn't get you in too much trouble with us.'

As these mysteriuos reporters threw these questions at Tazusa, Glide, Mika and Pete were listening closely. Pete though, was at his calmest.

'Well let me tell you this then.' Tazusa crossed her legs. 'I've worked hard and I did my best, and apparently...'

'Your best wasn't good enough.'

'What?'

'Yes. You tried your hardest, yeah sure, but look at what you now, we've barely had any news of you practicing for the events that will probably come. Instead, we always see you with this guy..' The woman turned to Pete.

'Who me?'

'Yes you. You see Ms. Sakurano rumors have been spreading that--'

'Rumors? Hey what's wrong with you people? Why are you bringing Pete into this?'

'Oh Pete eh? Is that he's name. Ah yes, I remember now, he's a Canadian stunt pilot who nearly died several months ago.'

'Yeah, so what?' Tazusa clenched her fists.

The woman sighed as the senior behind her moved forward. 'Ms. Sakurano, have you given up on figure skating?'

'What!?' she, was again taken in shock.

'Yes, because as our sources tell us you barely spend your time on practice anymore, instead you chose to spend your time eloping with this boy. Tell me Sakurano...' wow, he didn't even say Ms. 'What's more important to you? Your country or your own selfish reasons for a short stretch of happiness?'

'Why... why are you people always against me? I'm just taking a short rest from skating and you guys come in saying that I've given up, that I've betrayed my country, what's wrong with you people? Why are you always trying to destroy my reputation?'

'Destroy your reputation? What reputation?' the young male loomed over her. 'The only reputation you have is the reputation with your tongue, you're a failed figure skater with a short shelf life, I knew that we should have chosen Ms. Kyoko over you...'

'She was our preferred choice and we should have sticked with her. Looks like you've disappointed all of us, including your year-longed divorced parents.' the senior said to close the deal.

Tazusa was supposed to snap but when that old jerk reminded her of her parents she suddenly fell silent. She couldn't say anything, somebody needed to save her.

_I remember this same event, back in the press conference about the selection to join the olympics... this same thing was happening, except back then I couldn't do anything about it. _

'Wow, reminding her of her divorced parents, that's pretty brave guys.' Pete said as he placed his hands over his head.

'What? You're talking now?' the woman said to him sarcastically.

Tazusa quickly looked at Pete, there were some tears in her eyes but Pete looked at her and he winked. It's almost like he said, _Don't worry honey, I got it. _Tazusa smiled.

'Ah yes, Mr. Pete Pumps, we have some information about you as well, is it true that you've abandoned your career for Ms. Sakurano?' the young reporter started.

'Well, I didn't actually abandon my career, I've just decided to take some time out for my Tazusa.'

'Oh, so are you...'

'What? Abandoning my country for this girl?' Pete said this, shocking the reporters. 'I expected you guys to say that. I think I remember you people, you're the guys who get hired to ruin people's careers by flaming them with sad memories from their past.'

The reporters turned red, not because they're blushing, that would be stupid, they were turning red because of their anger. 'Pete Pumps you are--'

'A failed stunt pilot with a short shelf life.'

'What? How dare you interrupt our questions!? Mr. Pete Pumps, how would your...'

'Divorced parents react to your actions right now? Meh, I don't really mind what they think of me right now. Oh yeah, do you guys always use this sequence of questions? It's pretty predictable really.'

The reporters were slowly getting more and more infuriated with Pete's words. They eventually grew desperate as they asked, 'Mr. Pumps, we all know that you're dating Ms. Sakurano purely for publicity, what do you have to say about your shameless-'

'Now, that's just plain redundant guys.' Pete said with a his left eye barely open. 'At first, you bash Tazusa with questions that barely have anything to do with her career, then when I butt in you go after me, but since you fail on bringing me down you begin asking weird questions which counter what you said before. You said that I didn't have a career anymore and you came in, saying that I'm using Tazusa for publicity!?'

Pete smacked the table with his fist as he stood up. People in the restaurant watched him shockingly. This is what happens when Pete goes... **BANKAI!!! **

lol bleach reference.

'I would really love it if you guys stop bugging us with your weird and barely appropriate questions! You expect us young celebrities to be pretty/handsome little dolls that you can just manipulate with your fake media. Well you're wrong because we have our own lives and I would appreciate it if you just stayed out of it! You're just trying to get to us because of your friggin greed and, you people barely care for the truth...'

'What's this? Have you forgotten about our...' the senior's voice sounded so desperate.

'Your question? Am I using Tazusa for just plain publicity?' Pete kicked his chair back. 'I'll show you just how wrong you are!! You there! Paparazzi boy!'

Pete pointed at a guy who was hiding behind a pillar with a camera.

'Watch this!' Pete's right hand was in his pocket, he was playing with the small box in his pocket. 'I am not using Tazusa for publicity, I'm with her because we were connected, we're meant for each other it's as simple as that and now, I want to make a new pact with her.'

He slowly led Tazusa to standing as he dug deep into his pocket. 'Tazusa...' he knelt on one knee. 'I don't want this to come as to too much of a shock but... I wanted to make it official... this isn't probably the best time to go for it but... I wanted to make it a big bang...' Pete smiled at Tazusa.

She looked at him and she also slowly smiled a little.

His heart was pumping fast and so was Tazusa's. Mika was also feeling herself grow nervous but Glide, as usual didn't give a damn.

He dug into his pocket as he slowly took out a small ringbox. He opened it and inside was a beautiful ring made of pure white gold. He held it up with his right hand while his left was in the air. 'Tazusa... will you marry me?'

She looked down on him, at first she was uncertain but then she remembered all the things that they've been through. They stared deeply into each others eyes as everybody else waited anxiously. Pete then gave a cute smile with a wink. _Trust me._

_- - -_

'Hey sir.' Rie said as she called a person on her small pink cellphone. 'I did what you already told me. Can I go home now?'

'Don't worry about it Rie, you can go now. I love your dedication.'

'Thankies! Bye-bye now!' the line went dead on the other line. The man seated on a chair in the park placed his cell phone back in his pocket. The man had white hair and blue eyes, he then turned to his companion. 'Looks like our plan is already in action. I feel a little bad about it though.'

'Don't worry about it, only God can judge us. And in fact, this is His plan, hopefully not too many hearts will be broken by this... precaution... Am I not right? Archangel Micheal.' Katherine said to the man next to her.

To be Continued...

She looked down on him, at first she was uncertain but then she remembered all the things that they've been through. They stared deeply into each others eyes as everybody else waited anxiously. Pete then gave a cute smile with a wink. _Trust me. _

'I will.'

- - - - -

Anyways,... did I say that the main story was over? WRONG!!!!!!!


	9. Paperwings

I would like to thank all of you who supported me on this fic, and I gotta say it's been a nice run. But everything has to end…

- - -

Pete was smiling, Tazusa was smiling and the whole restaurant felt silent. Pete slowly got back to his feet as he held Tazusa close to prevent her crying from showing.

'Wow, I can't believe this…' Mika said as she wiped some tears off her eyes. 'He proposed to her twice, and she said "yes" on both occasions… how sweet…'

'I agree…' Glide said as he wiped his own tears with his sleeves.

'Are you crying!?'

'Yea… Yea… Who the hell put these onions here!?' Glide threw the bowl of onions over his shoulders. He then went back to his normal serious self.

Everybody in the room was watching Tazusa and Pete very closely, they thought of how happy and lucky they were. Pete was holding her close in her arms and Tazusa had her head up against her chest, she was looking at her new white-golden ring on her finger.

'Bravo…'

Then the three reporters slowly began applauding their hands and soon enough the whole place erupts in a frenzied applause. Some were crying, some were laughing and some, ok maybe just Glide was pouting. But in truth he really is happy.

'What's this?' Pete had asked.

'Mr. Pete Pumps, do you know who we are?' the young man asked.

'Yeah! You're lying…'

'No seriously, do you know who we are?' the woman asked with an angelic smile.

'Ok… I don't.' Pete said embarrassed.

'Well, it's a good thing that you don't. We're not actually free lance reporters as you might have originally thought. We work for the Canadian government, well not actually the government we just work for the news papers.' The old, grumpy senior gave a happy smile. 'We just wanted to check back with you Mr. Pumps.'

'Wow, this came… at a huge shock.' Pete said, Tazusa was still on his chest.

'Yes. Congratulations on a job well done sir. You've proven that you haven't changed a bit, you're still the same, you're still Pete Pumps, the world's most optimistic stunt pilot.' The senior said with another smile.

'Thanks guys.'

- - -

The meeting was held at a large bright hall, it's so large that its size and can only be surpassed by its brightness and its brightness can only be surpassed by its size. Seated in the middle of the hall was God, along with His archangels. Well, only five of them were there.'

'Lord, what are we to do?' a young boy asked.

'Don't worry, everything will be alright. I've dictated their lives for such a long time, and I know that this next step will prove… substantial.' God said with all his awesomeness.

'Even if it means separating them?' a woman asked on the far end of the table.

'Yes. In fact, we need Gabriel back here… I believe that this is the right thing to do. Let no one doubt my word.' God said, God said.

- - -

'This had to be the most interesting date that you guys ever had right?' Mika asked, her tears of joy were still on her face.

'Yeah, seriously!' Pete smiled. 'Hey Tazusa, what do you think of this date now eh?'

Tazusa sighed. 'It's ok, I guess.'

'What's wrong now?' Pete said jokingly as he noticed Tazusa's hand shaking. He then placed his hand under hers as he lifted it up. He gripped it, 'Wanna walk with me home?'

Tazusa beamed as she gripped back. 'Yeah.'

The couple began walking off on their own, leaving Mika and Glide alone. 'Hey what about us!!?' Mika had shouted.

'Don't worry I'm sure you can find something to do!' Tazusa and Pete shouted as they began to ran. Mika watched them and she smiled.

'Well, what now?' Glide asked behind her.

She then blushed heavily, 'I… I don't… what do you want to do?'

Glide observed her for a moment. 'Let's go, I'll walk you home.'

- - -

As Glide was walking side by side with Mika he continually felt her moving closer, then further from him on several instances. He smiled gently at the thought of her being shy and cute.

'Hai! Hai! Hai!'

_Oh please no… that girl…_ Glide said in his mind.

Then as if on cue, Rie jumps out of nowhere, she was waving around two flags with Pete and Tazusa's faces on them. 'Grats on your proposal… Pete?'

'Nope.' Glide said to her.

'Eheh, heh, heh, MAH BAD!!' Rie attempted to run but Glide stopped her by pulling on the back of her collar.

'I saw you a while ago… with those reporters… just who are you little girl?' Glide said with his eyes sparkling.

'I'm uh… uh…'

'Well…?'

'Alright! Alright I'll tell you!' Rie jumped back as Glide let go. 'I work for God.'

'God?' Mika sweat dropped.

'Yeah and…'

'YOU BELIEVE HER!!?' Mika raised.

'I work for God… I'm a member of the 14th cohort of the 2nd Legion. I work in communications and I came here to earth to try my luck at being a newspaper writer… in the HUMAN WORLD!!!' Rie raised her hand in the air and a spot light came down on her.

_This girl is nuts…_

'Wow, I see now…' Glide was nodding slowly.

_WHAT!!? _– Mika.

'I'm sorry for spying on you archangel.' Rie muttered out.

Glide patted her on the head calmly, 'Don't worry about it…'

'Yay!'

'Now tell me… why are you really here?' Glide squeezed her head with his hand.

Mika was watching this and as she did she felt different about her emotions. 'I think… I should go now…' she ran.

'Wow… she your girlfriend?'

'No. now let's get to business…' Glide said threateningly close to her ear.

'I'm really here because... I've been sent to... watch over Pete Pumps and Tazusa Sakurano...' Rie said with her head down.

- - -

The next morning Tazusa and Pete were all over the paper, the news and their names were on everybody's lips. They became even more popular than before they were officially engaged. Now, as you see not only Japan is talking about them, even Canada and the other countries.

They got several invitations from various shows which targeted their inspiring love story but they both chose to keep it down for a while. But still, they were both getting more and more attention coming from their advertisers and other various investors. They didn't chose to live alone because, for one thing they didn't have cash.

On one morning Tazusa woke up and she found out that she had bin given an honorable mention by a senior famous figure skater. Another morning she woke up with a letter that said that she could have well have her own figure skating school. Every morning felt like heaven.

'Hey Pete don't you ever need to study?' Tazusa had asked one Sunday morning.

'I don't need to study, I'm just that awesome.' Pete boasted while he watched the television.

'Wow, that's a little weird.' Tazusa said as she looked around the fridge. Then for some reason she noticed that the room was quieter than normal. She looked around the fridge door and she saw Pete watching a show with planes in it. She looked around some more and she noticed that he looked a bit sad. 'Pete…'

'Yeah?' Pete asked as he slapped his own face. 'Something wrong?'

'No… nothing… I just wanted to know if you have a problem.'

'I do.'

'What is it!?' Tazusa ran to him immediately.

'I… I… I… I think… OYSTERS!!!!' he bounded over the table as he ran to Tazusa while holding an open oyster on her hand.

'Aaaah! Get away!' Tazusa jumped back and she reached for the fridge. 'Make another step forward and… I'm going to use this tomato!' she showed him a bright red tomato of death.

'Tazusa dear… put the tomato down and nobody gets hurt… well maybe except you… but still…' Pete smirked as he held the squishy oyster tighter.

'Go ahead, I dare you…' she threatened back.

The two of them stood there for seconds until Yoko came down with Yuji and Shizumi. At first they were stunned at the Canadian and Tazusa but then Yoko began laughing and this eventually led to the other two laughing.

'We're so childish.' Pete lowered the oyster on the table. 'Hey Tazusa, want me to pick you—'

'DIE MR!!!!!!' Tazusa shoved the tomato down his throat… whole. Wait is that even possible?

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! **

_Tazusa, I'm enjoying my time with you so much… But I guess, like before, this won't last. _

**- - - **

On every end of the month Pete would give Tazusa a box of chocolates which he works hard to get. He's very strict about who eats the chocolates, hell, he doesn't even eat the chocolates unless Tazusa can tell him that he can eat the chocolates. This made Tazusa smile.

Pete was very supportive of her, she went back to practice several days after the restaurant incident and on every practice Pete was there. Pete always picked her up on school, but he rarely went alone, good old Glide and Katherine were always there to watch over him.

Tazusa and Pete were now 17 years old, well actually as of chapter 7 they were 17 years old. Every night Pete would try to go and sleep on Tazusa's room but Tazusa always kicked him out because of embarrassment.

But on one night…

'Ms. Sakurano, somebody wants to see you.'

'Pete, you know you can't impersonate a woman's voice.'

'I'm doing my best Ms. Sakurano.'

'Stop it.'

'Can I at least come in?'

Tazusa walked over to the bed and she opened it for him. Pete walked in with a happy smile. 'Why are you so jolly today Petie?'

He held up an envelop and he quickly ran to her desk, while spinning around of course. 'Weeeeeee!!'

Tazusa moped over to him. 'What's in the envelop?'

'It's an offer from an old friend of mine, he's like 16 years old but he's already uber rich. He already owns his own software company, he can be a total nerd at times but he's pretty ok.'

'Oh I get it. Wait, an offer?'

'Hai. It's an offer… for me to perform at an air show of his. He said that he'd provide me with my own plane and—'

'You're not going to accept it right?' Tazusa quickly pulled his hand. She looked deep into his eyes and asked, 'Right?'

'Ta…' Pete fleetingly looks at her for a moment then he quickly moved his hand away from Tazusa's. 'I'm going to take a shower for a while.' He then got up as he silently went over to Tazusa's bathroom. He locked the door behind him.

'Pete wait…' Tazusa stopped for a moment. Then she looked down at the envelop and she read it.

**Hey there Pete! It's been a while buddy, it's me here Zack! I just wanted to know if you'd be interested in an air show of mine…**

Pete thought that this was an average letter so she just wanted to put it back down but something caught her eye that made her read on.

**I know how hard it has to be for you to be so alone in a foreign country. I mean, I know that you're with your GF man but, I guess it has to be a real pain not being able to fly. Hey! Remember when we were kids, remember when you said how much you wanted to fly and remember when you said that nothing, nothing not even a girl can get you off flying!? Well, I guess that was a little lie then, this girl has to be really special to have you caged like this right? Oh well bye-bye now. See you and consider my offer ok? **

Tazusa dropped the letter. She sank into her bed. _He's right… it's like I was taking Pete away from what he loved. I'm keeping him on too short of a leash, how can I do this. He was always there to help me with my skating and my studies and my enemies, the reporters but I don't remember ever giving him back something. He helped me with my love for skating and I was here… I'm just… keeping him from flying. _

'I'm done!' Pete said as he walked out of the bathroom wearing only his pants, he was shirtless as he was wiping his hair with a towel. 'Is something the matter Tazusa?'

Tazusa looked at Pete's body for a moment. She didn't blush instead she patted the side of the bed, 'Pete, I think we should talk.'

Pete tilted his head as he walked over to her. He sat next to her as he threw the towel back in the towel rack. 'Yeah, yeah, I won't go. I'm not going to that air show, you want me here with you right, guess I could stay—'

'No, you should go.' Her lip was trembling.

'What?' Pete moved towards her. 'What are you saying Tazusa?'

'Pete, I'm… sorry.'

'What are you apologizing for!?'

'I'm sorry I kept you for myself for too much, for too long. I'm sorry!' she cried.

'Wait! Why are you crying!?' Pete patted her back slowly. 'Tazusa… _I understand…_ I understand what you're thinking… you think that you're keeping me caged or something right? Don't worry its ok I'd rather be with…'

'No, I can tell that you're lying.' Tazusa removed his hand from her back. 'I see you, the way you watch television, the way you look at the planes that fly above us, I look at the way you observe everyone else. You're always so happy and that's what I like about you, but you have a problem, and that's the problem that you have with expressing your emotions.'

'And you mean what? I just asked you to marry me a few months ago so…' Tazusa placed her finger on his lips.

'Don't talk. Please, I understand you better if you don't talk. If I keep you here for myself then I'm no better than a slave driver. Pete, we're a couple, we should be both free. I don't want you to be caged up in my life forever.' Tazusa had finally smiled.

'Tazusa…'

'Pete…'

'Ok, I understand. You want me to go back to being a stunt pilot right?' Pete winked. 'Then I'll do it, but don't blame your self if something bad happens to me again.'

Tazusa then quickly felt her old realizations come back to her. 'Pete…'

'Don't worry Tazusa, I was just kidding.' He moved to her. 'I understand what you're saying and I'll make sure, that nothing, will ever happen to me. Tazusa, I won't leave you again ok? I'll always be with you, and we'll get married! Have children and we'll live and die… not alone, but together.'

Pete said as he kissed her, they closed their eyes as Pete pushed her down the bed.

- - -

'What's this?' Glide was cooking dinner with Yoko when suddenly, his vision had gone blurry. He was close to collapsing except he didn't. He then wondered what had just happened, he looked up and he saw his reflection from a far. 'My hair, my eyes… they're back.'

O.O – Yoko petrified.

'Hey there!' he waved at her and she collapsed. 'Ok then…' _I wonder… why did my powers just come back… could this mean…that it's all over? _

- - -

The week Tazusa, Pete, Yoko, Glide, Yuji, Shizumi and even Katherine were there at the airport. Pete and Katherine had their bags with them as they all sat silent in the waiting room.

'Hey Tazusa.'

'Yeah?' she reacted more slowly than normal.

'Do you want to know the bright side of this?'

'Oh man…'

'Long distance relationships are fun!'

'Pete, just shut up.'

'Hey I was just trying to…'

'JUST SHUT UP!!'

'Tazusa…'

Tazusa looked at him and smiled. 'You don't have to hide it, admit it, you'll miss me.'

Pete gave in and smiled back, 'Yea, maybe I will.'

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo….' Katherine stopped to catch her breath. '…ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU GLIDEY!!!!'

'Aaargh get off me!!' Glide tried to kick her off him but damn, she's strong.

'Fine.' Katherine let go. 'I'm going to the restroom for a while guys.' She walked off.

'Oh this is so sad!' Yuji cried his heart out.

'Oh please…' Yoko rolled her eyes several times as Shizumi calmed coach.

Tazusa and Pete watched as hilarity ensued around them. They then shrugged their shoulders.

'Air Canada Flight 105, this is our last call, the plane is taking off in three minutes…' the intercom said.

'Oh well, I guess I have to go now.' Pete said as he stood up.

'Yeah.' Tazusa gave him a goodbye kiss as he stood. The rest were watching with tears in their eyes. Again, except for Glide.

- - -

'Looks like everything worked out.' Rie said as she watched them from a balcony inside the airport. 'Everything's going to be fine… and it looks like dad is going to be fine with all of this.' Rie said as she watched Glide give Pete a handshake.

'Yeah maybe you're right.'

'Hey, mom… why don't you just tell da—'

'Nah. It would be a little awkward for him to find this out right now.' As the woman said this Rie pouted. 'I'd rather be with him like this, it's better this way and it won't screw God's plans.'

'Maybe you're right.'

'I'll just tell him when we're both ready.'

'I understand. I'll stay here in Japan and watch Tazusa for you. Oh my, Pete looks worried about you, you better hurry you're plane's about to leave.' Rie moved over and she gave her mother a kiss. 'Good luck and goodbye mom.

'Yes. See you too Rie, my brother's waiting…' the woman walked off leaving Rie on her own. 'Be a good girl now!'

'Don't worry I will!!'

- - -

'So uh…' Tazusa was thinking of something to say but Pete interrupted her.

'You know my plane's about to leave in an hour, a simple thank you and goodbye would do.'

'Thank you and goodbye Pete.' Tazusa bowed.

'You're welcome and goodbye Tazusa.' Pete smiled at her sweetly and cutely. Awwww…

- - -

Moments later the plane took off, Pete was looking out the window as he watched the airport grow smaller and smaller below him. He then turned to his sleeping sister and he said, 'It's gonna be fine now sis, I'm back!'

While still on the ground Tazusa Sakurano was looking up at the plane. She closed her eyes and she said to her companions, 'You know… Pete and I… we were truly connected, but don't think that this is the end; he promised that he'll be back.'

'I'm sure he will Tazusa.' Glide patted her on the back.

'I'm sure he will.' Yuji patted her as well.

'That night, when I slept with him, I noticed… that he never once, looked away from me, he never turned away, and that made me happy.' She slowly opened her eyes at the blue sky above her.

The End.

- - - - -

Expect for a sequel. Husha! Throws smoke bomb and disappears. Now MeLoDy's idea, well, that's in the sequel and so will the other concepts be. Oh crap forgot to run! Throws another smoke bomb and disappears... er again.

- - -

Epilogue:

'Wait? DID SHE JUST SAY SLEEP WITH HIM!!?' Yuji screamed out on the drive home.

'**ZOMG!!!!!!**' Glide, Shizumi and Yoko scream out.


	10. Pete and Tazusa LOL'd

zackofanime presents:

TAZUSA AND PETE'S...

Public Apology... dun, dun, dun...

Cue dramatic music.

- - -

'Hey there guys!' Tazusa says as she stands in a white circle with Pete, the background appears white and everything else is white including Pete's shirt, thus causing the illusion that his head is floating.

'Hey there readers, it's me Pete Pumps, its nice to see that you all still care about this fic.' Pete said with his signature smile.

'What we would like to express in this last chapter is...' Tazusa hesitated but she then said. 'A public apology to the people that we've hurt in throughout the 10 chapters of Worth Dying For, Worth Living For. And we're also going to apologize to the people hurt in GK itself.'

'Yes, we found out that we should do this because well just because! Ok Tazusa let's begin.' Pete nodded towards Tazusa.

'Ok fine.' Tazusa took out a list and she opened it. 'We would like to apologize to the following people, number 1; we would like to apologize to Mika for shouting at her too much during the actual series of Ginban Kaleidoscope.'

'Yeah, you always shouted at her, I wonder why. Isn't she your best friend Tazusa?' asked Pete.

'I was only shouting at her because you were dead! YOU WERE INSIDE ME!! AND YOU WERE REALLY ANNOYING!!!!' Tazusa snapped.

'Ok, ok so-rry.' Pete sweat dropped. 'Now to our next apologizee... is that even a real word?'

'No.'

'Ok then.' Pete coughed 'The next person we would like to apologize to is coach Yuji Takashima. He's always been there but most of the time we've treated him like dirt. Well, maybe just Tazusa, for shouting at him for too much during the first episodes of Ginban.'

'Again, that was your fault.'

'... moving on, moving on.' Pete flipped the page. 'The next person we'll be apologizing to is... Mr. Glide Verily. He's our guardian angel and yet we always abuse him... well not physically; like what Tazusa does to me with tomatoes, we abuse him by neglecting his feelings, he's always there for us and yet we don't even bother to say, "Nice job Glide, you just saved my life again! Here's a cookie.", no instead we just walk off, leaving him on his own.'

'But Pete, as I remember he doesn't have any emotion.'

'Yeah whatever. The next person we want to apologize to is to... uh... well that's about it. Ginban and Worth Dying, Worth Living wasn't that offensive anyway. Oh yeah! I have to apologize to my sister too, I kinda ate all of her stocked chocolates. Oh crap that's her! See you guys!!' Pete ran off as Katherine appeared out of nowhere to chase after him.

Tazusa sweat dropped at the sight of her boyfriend doing something vaguely sensible again. She turns to the camera and says, 'Oh well that's about it, we're going to leave you with a preview for the sequel now.'

'Cookie?' Pete's head popped out and he smiled.

- - -

Preview:

Pete: ZOMG!! TRANSFORMERS!!

End of Preview

- - - - -

Greatest last chapter EVAHR!!!!

Pete: Got that right. d(O.O)b


End file.
